Who I Am When I Don't Know Myself Anymore TRADUCTION
by MarinePentahoGleek
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sortent ensemble quand Kurt est transféré à Dalton. Il développe un trouble alimentaire. Sera-t-il capable de cacher son comportement auto-destructeur ou est-ce que les dégâts corporels vont le rattraper avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque ? ATTENTION: MENTION DE TROUBLES ALIMENTAIRES Traduction de la fanfiction de megsss333
1. Chapter 1: We're Trying

Nouvelle traduction de fanfiction, je sais pas quand je vais publier la suite, ca depend des reviews ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : We're trying

**PDV Kurt**

Je suis gros. De la merde est littéralement accrochée à mon corps. Il y tellement de mots pour décrire les ballottements sur moi : vil, dégoutant, écœurant, vulgaire. Mais c'est un cycle sans fin d'autodestruction qui me fait seulement me replier sur moi-même. Oui, je sais que j'ai un régime particulier, à défaut de quoi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis en bonne santé, et j'arrêterais quand je serais satisfait. Personne ne sait que je mange seulement 300 calories ou moins par jour, que ça dure depuis presque 4 mois. Ni mon père, ni Mercedes, ma meilleure amie et ni mon petit ami, Blaine. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, car je sais qu'il en ferait tout un plat. Regardez-moi. Je vais bien. A part la haine de soi, j'adore ce régime. En même temps, je le déteste. Non seulement je déteste avoir faim et me sentir vide tout ce foutu temps, mais je déteste ne pas voir une différence physique. Je devrais perdre du poids, non ? Je me tenais devant mon miroir, pinçant la peau sur mon ventre. Tout ce dont je voyais dans le reflet était gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, GROS, GROS, GROS, GROS, GROS. Ce mantra m'accablait, et des larmes de colère coulaient sur mon visage. Je les essuyais, m'agaçant, me détestant. Ca arrivait tous les matins. On frappe à la porte. Habituel également.

« Hey, Blaine » j'accueillais le visiteur à ma porte. Il m'embrassa sur ma joue potelée, ignorant ma peau marquée qui dégageait le fait que j'avais pleuré.

« Bonjour, Kurt ! J'ai apporté du café » il offrit généreusement. J'acceptai, reconnaissant, il avait été pris dans mon habitude de prendre du café noir sans questions. Ma raison? Le café noir est sans calorie.

« Merci, bébé » dis-je sincèrement. Blaine sourit au surnom et s'assit à mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? » je demandai.

« Juste une interro de science. Je réviserai un peu pendant le déjeuner » il répondit.

« J'ai une interro de français. Je te rejoindrai » je dis nonchalamment. Blaine m'adressa un regard.

« Tu es déjà bilingue, Kurt. Tu devrais déjeuner avec les Warblers » il suggéra.

« Je sais, mais les devoirs de Dalton semblent ajouter des choses furtivement que je dois actuellement étudier » je soupirai.

**PDV Blaine**

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait avec Kurt. Son énergie avait diminué et il s'était un peu replié sur lui-même. Je le comprends, peut-être. Etre à Dalton en tant qu'étudiant transféré en milieu d'année était dur. Bien sûr, on sortait ensemble, je ne clame pas résoudre tous ses problèmes. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de ses amis de McKinley ou peut-être que les leçons étaient difficiles ? Mon plan était de donner à Kurt du soutien et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, s'il y avait besoin. Je ne vais pas m'immiscer. Il me parlera quand il sera prêt. Juste comme toujours, je frappai à la porte du dortoir de Kurt et offrai l'habituel café quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, Blaine » il accueillit avec un regard triste. Ses doux cheveux bruns étaient modelés, mais il portait ses vêtements les plus amples. Cette matinée faisait partie d'un jour difficile, je pouvais le dire.

« Bonjour, Kurt ! J'ai apporté du café » je souris gaiement, voyant Kurt porter un moindre sourire en retour.

« Merci, bébé » il roucoula. Je souris un peu plus et me mis à l'aise dans sa chambre à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? » il demanda prenant une prudente gorgée de café noir, une nouvelle habitude de boisson qui franchement me déroutait. Le café noir était rude pour l'estomac à cause de l'acidité. En plus, le sucre c'est génial.

« Juste une interro de science. Je réviserai un peu pendant le déjeuner » je répondis. La salle de chant des Warblers autorisait la nourriture, alors j'emmènerai un peu de nourriture là-bas et j'aurai un peu d'intimité.

« J'ai une interro de français. Je te rejoindrai » Kurt suggéra. Sa compagnie aurait été agréable, mais je l'ai entendu admirablement parler en français avant. Pourquoi étudier ? Quand je l'ai questionné sur ça, il a simplement répondu comme si c'était une évidence : les devoirs de langues étrangères à Dalton dépassaient la grammaire et le vocabulaire. Son soupir d'anxiété était adorale, et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue comme je le fis quand il a ouvert la porte.

Il s'est raidit. Il s'est putain de raidit et il s'est éloigné. Son angoisse sur quoi qui se passe me blesse. Je ne suis pas en colère envers Kurt je suis plutôt triste pour lui. Les combats dans sa vie ont vraiment eu une incidence sur lui. Il est fatigué et perd visiblement du poids …

Peu importe, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que son sourire atteigne de nouveau ses yeux.

* * *

Chapitre 1 fini, alors vos réactions ?


	2. Chapter 2: Closer Look

Et voici le chapitre 2 =)

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, ont ajouté cette traduction en favoris ou la follow =)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Closer look

**PDV Kurt**

La journée fut ennuyante jusqu'à que j'aille dans la salle des Warblers pour étudier avec Blaine. Je tournai dans le coin du couloir et trouvai immédiatement Blaine paressant dans un canapé foncé en faux cuir avec un sac de chips à côté de lui et un livre épais sur sa jambe.

« Salut, mon amour » dis-je pour montrer ma présence. Il leva la tête rapidement et sourit comme un chiot impatient. Je m'assis près de lui et sortit mon propre livre, ignorant le sentiment de vide dans mon estomac. Non, pas affamé.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » il demanda.

« Bien » je rétorquai comme d'habitude. En fait, c'était loin d'être vrai, mais dirai-je à mon petit-copain que j'ai failli m'évanouir en cours de maths ? Ou que je tremblais tellement que j'ai eu du mal à tenir mon crayon en physique ?

« Bien » je répétai, plus pour me l'assurer à moi-même. Blaine caressa mon genou lisse d'une façon apaisante.

« Comment tu vas ? » je demandai, essayant de me débarrasser de pensées égoïstes. Il soupira à ma surprise.

« Je vais bien. Je stresse juste pour ça » il admit avec un geste vers les livres éparpillés. Je fredonnai sympathiquement et ouvris mes livres pour étudier. 15 minutes passèrent avant que nous jetions à nouveau un regard à l'horloge.

« On devrait y aller. Les cours commencent dans 5 minutes » Blaine dit d'un air découragé. Je caressai son épaule. Sa mince épaule.

« Tu vas y arriver. Prend ton temps » je souris. Il était toujours si stressé à cause des interros mais pourtant avait les plus bonnes notes. On rangea nos affaires et on se leva. Blaine me rapprocha dans une étreinte quand tout à coup ma vision s'évanouit momentanément, et je titubai un peu sur mes jambes faibles.

« Whoa, chéri. Tu vas bien ? » Blaine demanda avec une immense inquiétude et de solides bras pour me retenir. Je me secouai pour sortir de l'étourdissement et lui adressai un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, tout à fait ! » je souris gaiement.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sur » je mentis à moitié. Après mon café, j'ai grignoté trois crackers. 70 calories.

« Tu as pris quoi au déjeuner ? »

« J'ai pris des… uh… pâtes à la cafeteria » Mon pouls accéléra quand je le dis. Ce dernier devint dingue surtout quand Blaine fut silencieux pendant un moment, m'examinant minutieusement avec ses yeux noisettes.

« Okay, alors. Bon, je m'en vais en cours. On se voit plus, mon amour ! » Il ajouta. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir de la pièce. Il sembla comme si il y avait un moment avant de prendre une respiration frissonnante. C'était proche. Trop proche. J'allai en cours de français, essayant de me débarrasser de la sueur froide et du violent mal de tête qui étaient apparus.

**PDV Blaine**

Je m'assis dans la salle des Warblers en train de réviser mes notes de physique et de mâcher des Duritos*.

« Salut, mon amour » une douce voix accueillit. Kurt se tenait devant moi saisissant son sac de cours avant de s'asseoir juste à côté de moi et de commencer à réviser. C'est fou comment il peut illuminer ma journée juste par sa présence.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » je le questionnai comme un bon petit-copain.

« Bien » il répondit d'une voix monotone. Ça ne me frappa pas aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraitre car c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ses sentiments profonds.

« Bien » il répéta avec une voix plus basse qui toucha la corde sensible de mon cœur. Je lui touchai avec douceur son genou comme une preuve de réconfort. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendis pas fut le tranchant de sa rotule. Pas vraiment de chair, juste un os. Je dus me demander à moi-même : Kurt était-il en train de perdre du poids ?

« Comment tu vas ? » il me demanda. Mon fil de pensée à propos de son genou était perdu, et je soupirai simplement.

« Je vais bien. Je stresse juste pour ça » je montrai du doigt ma charge de travail. Kurt m'adressa un regard compatissant. Nous travaillâmes sur nos matières différentes dans le silence. Pendant cet instant, je lançai de rapides coups d'œil sur mon petit copain. Heureusement il était complètement absorbé par son français et ne remarqua pas mes regards un peu stalker. Fatigué. Epuisé. Pale. Ce fut ce que je vis quand je regardai Kurt. Maintenant je pouvais ajouter mince presque effrayamment mince avec son visage décharné et ses genoux anguleux apparaissant à travers le tissu de nos pantalons de Dalton. Cela m'abaissa le moral. Mon humeur empira quand je vis l'horloge.

« On devrait y aller. Les cours commencent dans 5 minutes » j'annonçai. Kurt vit à travers mon humeur et le relia à mon devoir de physique.

« Tu vas y arriver. Prend ton temps » il conseilla gentiment. C'était de ma propre faute pour m'être perdu dans mon esprit et pour ne pas avoir payé attention à mes leçons. Oh, eh bien. On prit nos sacs ensemble et on se leva du canapé en cuir. Je me sentis contraint d'étreindre Kurt et de l'envelopper de mon regard. Tandis que je me retirai, il sembla perdre de sa force et son visage devint encore plus pale. Mince.

« Whoa, chéri. Tu vas bien ? » Je lui demandai pendant que je tenais son corps droit.

« Ouais, tout à fait ! » Il dit avec un sourire peiné. Menteur.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » J'essayai.

« Bien sur » il dit nonchalamment. MENTEUR.

« Tu as pris quoi au déjeuner ? » je forçai encore.

« J'ai pris des… uh… pâtes à la cafeteria » mon cœur se froissa en voyant l'accroc dans sa respiration, un mensonge visible. Je pris en compte son apparence. En ajoutant la liste de choses que je pouvais voir, il cachait un secret. Un sombre secret qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter à son propre petit-ami. Je me rappelai de prendre note de ses habitudes plus précisément.

« Okay, alors. Bon, je m'en vais en cours. On se voit plus, mon amour ! » Je dis et partis de la pièce après un bref baiser. Je me dirigeai au devoir de physique redouté avec plus de crainte pour Kurt que pour le cours.

* * *

*Les Duritos est une marque de chips tortillas.

Chapitre fini, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, tout dépend de VOUS !


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning

Le chapitre était fini alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas le publier, donc le voilà ^^

Merci à ceux qui review, follow ou ajoute en favoris =)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Questioning

**PDV Kurt**

Aujourd'hui n'était juste pas mon jour. J'eus de grandes difficultés à me concentrer sur mon devoir de français. Je suis presque sûr que j'ai laissé une ou deux question sans réponses. Depuis quand tout ça s'est intensifié ? Wes a ensuite envoyé un message à tous les Warblers pour une autre répét' après les cours. Nous ne sommes même pas en compétition avant longtemps ! A la place d'aller à mon dortoir pour dormir un peu comme d'habitude, je fus forcé de me diriger vers la salle de répétition. Blaine surgit pour m'embrasser instinctivement, ce dont je trouvais marrant, quand je rentrai dans la pièce très animée des garçons. Les répétitions commencèrent.

Plutôt que le mouvement de pas traditionnel, il se transforma en une routine du style New Directions. En 20 minutes, les Warblers avaient appris une petite routine jusqu'au couplet et au refrain d'une chanson pop choisie au hasard. J'étais mort. Depuis quand étais-je aussi fatigué pendant les routines des New Directions ? Elles étaient plus longues et plus dures que ça !

« Encore deux essais ! » Thad interpella. Je pris une grande respiration, mais peut-être ce ne fut pas la meilleure idée. Le sang se précipita à travers mes oreilles, et mon cœur palpita douloureusement. Je pouvais le sentir dans ma tête. La pièce commença à tourner et ma respiration devint futile par peur de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tu vas bien ? » Blaine dit sans bruit, venant de nulle part, plaçant une main sur mon épaule et l'autre caressant ma joue. Je ne me fis pas confiance pour parler parce que des tremblements inconfortables prirent possession de mon corps. Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent considérablement. Il ouvrit sa bouche et dit quelque chose, mais le noir dans ma vision s'assombrit beaucoup. Le sol sembla si confortable à ce moment. J'allais juste m'allonger. Juste pour un court instant. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de force pour me coucher avec douceur, alors je tombai juste. Je sentis les mains de Blaine sur moi, mais j'étais si fatigué. Si épuisé. Laissez-moi dormir… Noir.

**PDV Blaine **

Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée pourquoi Wes irait donner un entrainement inopiné aux Warblers, mais il expliqua que Thad avait créé une nouvelle chorégraphie et qu'elle avait besoin d'être répétée pour voir si elle était bien. Je fus d'accord et rencontra un peu le conseil avant que le reste des garçons n'entre.

« Hey » David dit à Wes entre ses dents « Gardons un œil sur Kurt » S'ils essayaient de me le cacher, j'entendais encore et écoutais ce qui se disait de l'idée de Thad.

« Pourquoi ? » Wes demanda.

« Il s'est endormi en Physique plus tôt. Il a juste l'air malade » David dit. Kurt, je le savais, n'était pas celui qui s'endormait en classe. Wes fut d'accord de surveiller juste quand Kurt rentra. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder mon petit-copain depuis ma place sur le canapé. Je du étouffer un halètement tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce. Fatigué. Usé. Effacé. Mince. Pale comme l'ivoire mais pourtant pas joli. Il avait une teinte verdâtre sur sa peau. Comment ce changement avait-il pu être se produire en si peu de temps ? Je mis une façade et vint vers lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

L'entrainement commença juste avec des répétitions de quelques pas. Les Warblers n'avaient pas vraiment déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre-là, mais c'était amusant. Je n'étais pas le seul gars avec la liberté de me déplacer.

« Encore deux essais » Thad interpella. Je me dirigeai vers Kurt pour me remettre en place et lui vola un coup d'œil. Je me stoppai dans mes pas. Si je pensai qu'il était pale avant, il était maintenant translucide. Ses paupières battirent et sa respiration se supprima.

« Tu vas bien ? » je demandai et m'approchai pour le toucher, le tenir. Je parlai sans bruit pour ne pas causer une scène avec les autres Warblers, mais il n'y avait aucune raison. Le corps de Kurt commença à trembler, son regard se précipita autour de la pièce. Je le perdais, je pouvais le sentir.

« Bébé, assieds-toi juste un instant, okay ? » ma suggestion était trop tardive. Kurt glissa entre mes bras et s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit plein sourd.

« Merde » je murmurai en me penchant au-dessus de lui. « Que quelqu'un appelle l'infirmière ! » j'hurlai, impliquant désormais les Warblers. Wes en tant que leader s'activa pendant que David conduit les gars hors de la pièce. Un million de pensées traversèrent mon esprit pendant que je caressai le front transpirant de Kurt. La plus dominante étant que je ne l'avais pas vu manger dernièrement.

« Bébé, pourquoi ? » je plaidai et continuai à le faire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wes avec l'infirmière scolaire. Elle entra en s'affairant avec un uniforme aux couleurs de Dalton et un sac médical rempli.

« Oh, mon dieu. Il s'est évanoui ? » La gentille et vieille dame demanda. J'hochai la tête, ne retirant pas mon regard de Kurt. L'infirmière sortit une lingette de son sac et l'agita sous le nez de Kurt. Je tins sa tête sur ma cuisse tandis qu'il montra des signes qu'il se réveillait. Des yeux bleus fixèrent le plafond après un moment. Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Salut, chéri. Voilà le plan : tu t'es évanoui, et j'ai besoin de toi dans mon bureau pour un check-up pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Blaine, qui est ici, va te porter. Ne t'inquiètes pas » elle lui roucoula. A la mention de moi le portant, les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent, et il secoua sa tête rapidement.

« Non ? Eh bien, tu penses pouvoir te lever ? » L'infirmière demanda patiemment. Je regardai Kurt bouger lentement pour se tenir sur ses jambes chancelantes. Une fois pleinement droit, il entreprit de faire un pas et commença à s'effondrer une nouvelle fois de fatigue, mais j'intervins et attrapa son torse avec un bras.

Et haletai. Des côtes, des côtes, des côtes. Putain de côtes. Ce n'est pas normal. Kurt entendit mon halètement et essaya de se débarrasser de mon bras. Son entêtement m'énervait, alors je pris la rapide décision de le porter. Il fit un gémissement pour protester, mais je baissai le regard sur son visage avec des larmes me montant aux yeux. Le poids sur mes bras était tristement léger comme celui d'un enfant. Ma colère le fit se taire.

« Eh bien, okay » l'infirmière dit avec curiosité. «Allons-y » elle nous emmena. Nous passâmes devant quelques Warblers qui se tenaient là en tant que témoins. Ils utilisèrent leurs regards pour communiquer leurs inquiétudes sur ce qui s'était passé. Kurt enfonça sa tête dans ma poitrine, et nous continuâmes à marcher.

L'infirmerie était toujours un endroit confortable. Dalton s'assurait de ça pour satisfaire les internes malades et pour les faire sentir comme chez eux. J'allongeai Kurt sur un des lits puis le déshabilla de son blazer et de ses chaussures. L'infirmière commença avec sa tension et sa température.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui, chéri ? » elle demanda en tripotant des machines. Je tin la main froide de Kurt.

« Ehm, ouais » il répondit sous un souffle. Menteur.

« Je vais t'apporter un jus de fruit car ça t'aidera à obtenir à nouveau ces électrolytes dont tu as besoin dans ton système » Kurt hocha juste de la tête et ferma ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, spécialement aux os dépassant du tee-shirt de l'uniforme blanc.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? » je murmurai au fond. Kurt ouvrit ses yeux troubles une fois de plus pour me regarder.

« Menti, à propos de quoi ? » il demanda naïvement. Je soupirai et caressa sa main.

« A propos d'avoir mangé aujourd'hui » je déclarai franchement. C'était une supposition mais une très bonne. Kurt ouvrit puis referma sa bouche, essayant de trouver les mots mais fut interrompu par l'infirmière qui entra avec un verre de jus de fruit.

« Merci » Kurt dit silencieusement. Je l'aidai à s'asseoir et à boire.

« Parle-moi, bébé. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir et te regarder devenir malade. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça à toi-même ? » Je plaidai. J'avais besoin de savoir. N'importe quel problème que c'était, ça affectait notre relation fortement. Cela me tuait et peut-être que lui aussi car il ressemblait à la mort elle-même.

* * *

Je promets pas de mettre le prochain chapitre à une date, je dois faire une dissert' de philo "La vérité est-elle le bien le plus précieux ?" (oui je sais, je raconte ma vie et ce sujet est nul^^)

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner un peu de bonheur et vous en recevrez en retour, eh oui une petite review peut faire toute la différence ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Unspoken Pain

Je sais que ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre mais mon autre traduction Unstable va bientôt se finir alors je voulais la publier en priorité =)

Voilà, nouveau chapitre, et laissez une petite review ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Unspoken Pain

**PDV Kurt**

Les vapeurs des sels m'ont toujours intéressé. Elles ne sont pas si incommodantes quand tu es conscient, mais ils semblent toujours sortir l'évanouissement de l'inconscience. C'était avec cette magie que j'ai été ranimé. L'expérience de sortie de corps était finie et maintenant je me sentais juste épuisé. Tout était silencieux. J'avais conscience de la jambe de Blaine en guise d'oreiller, me consolant dans un geste pendant que je m'allongeai calmement sur le sol.

« Salut, chéri. » l'infirmière, d'un ton maternel, interpella. « Voilà le plan : tu t'es évanoui, et j'ai besoin de toi dans mon bureau pour faire un check-up pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Blaine, qui est ici, va te porter. Ne t'inquiètes pas » elle finit, en tapotant mon bras. Ne t'inquiète pas ? Oh_, bien sûr_ que non. Ne nous inquiétons pas de Blaine qui me soulève et qui s'épuise sous mon poids. Ce n'est pas qu'il est faible, c'est plutôt que je suis lourd. Oh non. Ce n'est pas humiliant du tout ? Ma peur était visible. Je refusais d'être porté.

« Non ? Eh bien, tu penses pouvoir te lever ? » C'était une bonne question. J'étais volontaire pour essayer et sans un mot me levai. Je me sentis faible et tremblant et un peu nauséeux. Mon but était le bureau de l'infirmière, dans le couloir à l'opposé de la pièce des Warblers.

Je commençai mon voyage par un petit pas, mais la force me quitta. Je me sentis perdre l'équilibre. Soudainement, de forts bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. J'étais reconnaissant envers Blaine de m'attraper, mais quand il a haleté… je ne su pas quoi penser. Pourquoi diable halèterait-t'il?

Je fus offensé à cause de sa réaction quand il m'eu touché et, avec autant de force que possible (ce qui n'était pas beaucoup), je repoussais son bras. Avant que je ne le sache, j'étais ramassé pour me retrouver comme dans un berceau. Tout ce que je voulais faire était frapper et lui crier dessus de me reposer, pourtant j'étais épuisé. Ca continuait à arriver par vagues. Quand je levais mon regard vers Blaine, je le trouvais me fixant et sur le point de pleurer. Putain. Peut-être, juste peut-être, il savait pour mon régime, alors il pense que je me suis évanoui à cause du manque de nourriture.

Tandis que nous passions devant les Warblers à l'extérieur de la pièce sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, je ne voulus pas lever le regard et être humilié. S'évanouir était déjà assez. Avoir à les regarder dans les yeux ? Non. C'était trop.

Un petit mais doux lit m'attendait dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Blaine, avec une extrême douceur, m'enleva mon blazer et mes chaussures à ma place pour me mettre plus à l'aise. Je regardai en silence tandis que l'infirmière s'affairait, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle trouve mon secret.

« As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? » elle me demanda. Non, je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours, presque rien pendant les derniers mois.

« Uhm, ouais » j'espérai que ma réponse soit suffisante. C'était un mensonge dans ma tête. Heureusement l'infirmière me donna juste un jus de fruit. Je pouvais tolérer un peu de calories légères, bien sûr. Une fois qu'elle partit pour aller le chercher, c'était juste Blaine et moi assis dans le silence. Je fis semblant d'avoir vraiment besoin de sommeil pour éviter le regard critiquant de Blaine et le silence gênant.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? » il brisa le silence. Merde, merde, merde. Façade, Kurt, allez !

« Menti à propos de quoi ? » j'essayai innocemment. Blaine se dégonfla visiblement.

« A propos d'avoir mangé aujourd'hui » il déclara. Mon esprit criait « MEEERDE », aussi fort que possible. Il sait ? Il en a une idée au moins. Merci dieu pour l'infirmière qui m'a sauvé la peau avec un verre de jus de fruit et qui partit rapidement une nouvelle fois. Blaine m'aida à m'asseoir, et je sirotai la boisson lentement, allongeant le temps pour contrer une conversation avec mon petit-copain. Il frappa aussitôt que j'eu fini.

« Parle-moi, bébé. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir et te regarder devenir malade. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça à toi-même ? » Il hurla presque, attrapant ma main désespérément. Mon cœur se brisa, mais j'avais besoin de la faim. Elle me faisait sentir quelque chose. Mon secret.

« J'ai juste été vraiment stressé d'avoir du retard dans les cours. Dalton a été tellement plus difficile académiquement » j'admis. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, seulement pas l'entière vérité. Heureusement, Blaine l'acheta.

« _Kurt_ » il gémit. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je pouvais t'aider ! » Il s'exclama. Je souris à son envie d'aider.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que je pouvais le faire tout seul » j'haussai les épaules. Cette performance est digne d'un Golden Globe, non ? Blaine déposa un baiser sur mon front et se rassit.

« Tu n'as pas à tout faire tout seul. On peut commencer à étudier davantage ensemble. Tu n'es jamais seul. Je t'aime » il ajouta. Je souris. Cela pouvait marcher.

**PDV Blaine**

Après la frayeur du malaise hier, j'ai mis en place des plans pour étudier avec Kurt. Les mardis sont chargés de leçons, alors aujourd'hui était la journée parfaite pour commencer à l'aider. Pendant l'étude prévue, je voyais mon petit-copain dans la salle de répétition des Warblers.

« Afin d'obtenir la réponse finale, tu as besoin de supprimer ceux-ci comme d'habitude » je disais, pointant du doigt la feuille mais vérifiant pour voir si Kurt comprenait.

« Ils peuvent être supprimés ? » il demanda.

« Oui. C'est juste quelque chose que tu dois mémoriser » il soupira en guise de réponse et tint sa tête dans ses mains. Je pris pitié de lui et lui attrapa une des siennes dans mes mains.

« Bébé, tes mains sont gelées » je commentai prudemment. Kurt haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Des mains froides signifiaient une faible tension artérielle. C'était du bon sens provenant du cours de santé que j'avais pris durant l'été.

« Tu dois me le dire, tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » je poussai. J'avais besoin de savoir. Une faible tension artérielle était un problème, pas vrai ? Et ça venait quelques fois de ne pas manger. Mes pensées furent interrompues quand Kurt se repoussa de moi violemment. Il se leva devant moi avec un regard fixe.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse tomber, Blaine » il me cracha. J'étais choqué. Jamais au grand jamais mais vraiment jamais je l'avais vu paniqué comme ça. Je sais qu'il peut être insolent et être garce d'une drôle de façon, mais ça… ce ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Calme-toi, Kurt. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi » je tendis le bras pour attraper sa main, il recula une nouvelle fois, secouant sa tête.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. Dégage! » Kurt était maintenant en train de hurler, il tremblait de rage devant mon visage. La colère a du être plus forte que son état faible car il s'évanouit pendant une seconde, ses jambes tremblantes dangereusement. Merde. Pas à nouveau.

« Whoa,hey » je sautai pour l'aider.

« C'est bon, je vais bien » il m'ignora. « Je dois y aller » il excusa. J'étais silencieux pendant qu'il ramassait ses livres et son sac. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ou penser. C'était bien plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. Je me rassis sur le canapé, me demandant ce qui s'était passé. Je me renvoyai à ce qui l'avait déclenché: la nourriture. Mon esprit bourdonna mais finalement eu un déclic. Kurt ne mangeait peut-être pas parce qu'il le faisait exprés. Un sanglot sec me traversa le corps à la pensée même.

**PDV Kurt**

« Afin d'obtenir la réponse finale, tu as besoins de supprimer ceux-ci comme d'habitude » Blaine m'apprenait patiemment. Les nombres et les mots nageaient dans ma tête. On était seulement en train d'étudier depuis trente minutes dans la pièce des Warblers.

« Ils peuvent être supprimés ? » j'essayai de demander calmement, mais tout s'enlisait tellement dans mon esprit. De profondes respirations, Kurt. Ça va être plus facile… peut-être.

« Oui. C'est juste quelque chose que tu dois mémoriser » Blaine dit malheureusement. J'abandonnai. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains pour que Blaine ne voie pas des larmes de frustration naitre dans mes yeux. Je sentis de chaudes mains autour des miennes.

« Bébé, tes mains sont gelées » Blaine mentionna avec une voix lente et douce. C'était réconfortant. J'admettais simplement sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaule. Silence pendant un instant.

« Tu dois me le dire, tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » je me poussai de ma chaise sans une pensée.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse _tomber_, Blaine » j'exprimais avec un peu de venin. Je ne voyais que rouge. Mon petit-copain était abasourdi mais ses yeux arboraient encore cette stupide tristesse compatissante. C'est mon secret. Personne ne doit le savoir car personne ne le comprendrait.

« Calme-toi, Kurt. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi » il essaya de m'apaiser. Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point c'est dur pour moi ? Il peut s'asseoir ici, ayant l'air tellement en forme et maigre. Je ressemble à une putain de vache à côté de lui. Comment il pourrait éventuellement comprendre ? Avec mon teint terreux, ma peau pleine de cellulite, un double menton et les jambes épaisses et gélatineuses ? Il n'avait aucun mot à dire.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer. » je répliquai. La vision rouge était lentement en train de se transformer en noir, mais je continuai. « Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. Dégage! » Je criai. L'effort força ma conscience à chanceler un peu. Non,non,non,non,non,non, ne tombes pas dans les pommes.

« Whoa,hey » Blaine railla. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le mien, mais je ne pouvais seulement penser à sa mollesse, et retournai dans une conscience pleine, évitant le toucher.

« C'est bon, je vais bien » J'essayai de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'avais besoin de partir d'ici. Les yeux de chiots de Blaine étaient trop ennuyeux en moi. C'est pourquoi, je marmonnai une excuse et rassemblai mes affaires pour me diriger à mon dortoir. Tandis que je laissai Blaine seul dans la pièce vide, je pouvais discerner de doux sons de pleurs. Je me mis simplement à courir, ignorant la vision encore floue d'avoir été pris de vertige, et arrivai à ma chambre. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, je laissai les vannes s'ouvrir tandis que je me recroquevillai sur le sol, agrippant mon ventre qui palpitait.

Je voulais juste être mince.


	5. Chapter 5: Speaking Out

Alleluia !Un nouveau chapitre =)

Désolé du GRAND retard mais les révisions du bac + un problème de pc + un peu de flemme,je dois l'avouer a fait que ce chapitre n'est posté qu'aujourd'hui

Sans grand discours merci à ceux qui lisent cette traduction de fanfiction (je rappelle que c'est seulement une traduction)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Speaking out

**PDV Blaine**

Une semaine était passée depuis le pétage de plomb de Kurt à mon égard. Durant ce temps, je confirmai que Kurt ne mangeait pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à un quelconque repas, et si c'était possible, il semble qu'il devient de plus en plus maigre chaque jour. De plus en plus malade. Mon humeur se dégradait de plus en plus. Il ne parlait plus ni à moi ni à personne d'autre, mais je suis content qu'il supporte encore ma présence. Heureusement j'étais dans la salle d'étude à chaque cours alors, durant un gentil vendredi après-midi, je me suis retrouvé empli de pensées déprimantes, et peut-être d'un peu d'impuissance, et dans la clinique de Dalton.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, Mr. Anderson ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » Elle me demanda. Je me sentis à l'aise pour me confier à elle mais c'était la première fois que j'exprimais à haute voix mon inquiétude à propos de Kurt à n'importe qui, moi-même inclus. J'étais nerveux. Je tordais mes mains dans tous les sens.

« Uhm… eh bien, je vais bien. J'ai juste, uh, une crainte liée à la santé d'un de mes amis »

« Ton petit-copain ? » elle devina à ma surprise. Si elle avait remarqué quelque chose qui l'inquiétait à propos de Kurt, alors cela devait être terrible. Elle remarqua mon visage incrédule et soupira.

« Allons dans mon bureau » elle offrit et me conduisit dans une petite pièce avec un bureau et des chaises.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » elle répéta. Je pris une grande respiration et commençai à parler, en essayant de rester calme.

« Il ne mange pas. Du tout. Je ne le vois jamais manger, et je suis avec lui tout le temps. Et il maigrit. Je ne sais même pas comment cela pourrait être possible parce que c'est un maudit squelette maintenant. Son corps n'a que des os, même si il ne me laisse pas le déshabiller. Il est en train de se tuer, et je dois regarder ça ! » Je finis. Je mettais tout à nu, n'ayant aucune honte. Je ne remarquai pas les larmes sur mon visage jusqu'à que l'infirmière me tint un mouchoir. J'inhalai profondément. Quel soulagement de tout laisser sortir.

« Mon chéri, cela doit être dur pour toi » elle m'apaisa. Je reniflai comme un bébé et acquiesçai seulement, tamponnant mes yeux une nouvelle fois. « Sais-tu pourquoi il s'affamerait ? » elle demanda sans prendre de gants, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

« Il continue à faire passer ça sur le compte du stress, et c'est ce que je dis quand des gens me demande s'il va bien, mais ce matin… » Ma voix devint inaudible.

« Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? »

« J'ai demandé franchement s'il pensait qu'il était gros » je murmurai d'un air découragé.

« Et ? » elle incita à continuer à nouveau.

« Il m'a mis une claque et est parti en pleurant » je dis, des larmes surgissant à mes yeux à nouveau. Ouais, cette claque piquait un peu, mais être témoin de la douleur dans les yeux de Kurt était insupportable. Je l'ai vécu.

« Oh, mon chéri » l'infirmière soupira. Je me brisai en sanglots.

« Blaine, shhh, chéri. C'est bon » elle essaya. J'appréciai beaucoup le réconfort maternel.

« J-je ne sais j-juste pas q-quoi faire ! » j'hurlai.

« Okay, voilà le plan » elle interrompit, je me tus rapidement avec un hoquet. « Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne, je vais juste faire un examen médical pour cet épisode d'évanouissement de la semaine dernière, mais je vais l'envoyer sur la balance » elle dit avec confiance. C'était une idée parfaite pour le faire venir, et j'exprimais mon commentaire.

« On va le remettre sur pied, okay ? » elle apaisa. J'hochai la tête.

« Merci beaucoup »

« C'est mon travail » elle gloussa. « Dis-lui de venir à la clinique à la fin des cours aujourd'hui » j'acceptai et partis, un poids sur mes épaules enlevé légèrement. Pourquoi tout était à propos de poids maintenant ?

**PDV Kurt**

Les cours finissaient vendredi, et j'étais excité de voir ma famille. La semaine dernière, mon père et Carole avaient dû aller à une convention politique à Colombus tout le week-end. Aujourd'hui j'allais rentrer là-bas et me relaxer, peut-être aller au centre commercial. Cependant, mes plans furent retardés momentanément quand je fus escorté à la clinique de l'école à la dernière heure par Blaine qui avait seulement dit, « Passe un bon week-end, Kurt » et avait embrassé ma joue.

J'étais furieux.

« Hey, Mr. Hummel. Merci Blaine » elle excusa. Blaine quitta la pièce. Soudainement mes protections avaient disparues. L'infirmière me fixa en m'analysant du regard. Je retins ma respiration.

« Je voulais juste te faire un petit examen pour voir si tu te sentais encore faible » je restais assis parfaitement immobile sur une chaise. L'infirmière se mit autour de moi et finalement apporta une machine pour mesurer la pression artérielle. Après que le mécanisme s'arrêta de s'agripper fortement à ma graisse, elle lit mes statistiques.

« Kurt » elle commença avec anxiété, « ton rythme cardiaque est anormalement lent » je la fixais. Quoi ?

« Je veux voir quelque chose. Viens par ici » elle dit et me mena à une balance. Sûrement pas.

« Uhm… ce n'est pas nécessaire » j'essayais de dire sans un tremblement dans ma voix mais en vain.

« Pourquoi pas ? » elle demanda. Je secouais ma tête comme pour dire « non »

« Je veux juste voir Kurt »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi » je dis brusquement sans la permission de ma conscience. Elle cligna des yeux un peu, mais je fis aucun signe d'excuse, alors elle changea de stratégie.

« Monte sur la balance, mon chéri. Maintenant ! » Elle dit, de la colère dans sa voix. Je ne vis aucune échappatoire. A travers mes larmes, je me tins sur la balance et la regarda jouer avec ses fichus poids.

« Combien mesures-tu ? » elle demanda gentiment comme si elle ne m'avait pas fait tressaillir avant.

« Un mètre quatre-vingt » je répondais. Elle fredonna et écrivit quelque chose, me laissant transpirer.

« Depuis combien de temps tu te laisses mourir de faim ? » elle demanda sévèrement. C'était comme si mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi tout à coup. Ma poitrine se serra.

« Qu-quoi ? » j'étouffais, mes mains tremblantes.

« Tu peux presque être considéré comme un anorexique » l'infirmière indiqua. Je restais silencieux. Pour moi, l'affirmation m'importait peu parce que le miroir disait une autre histoire.

« Tu rentres chez toi ce week-end, n'est-ce pas ? » j'hochais la tête en guise réponse. « Voyons comment tu fais. Mange quelque chose, et je vérifierais auprès de toi » elle supplia. Ment. Ment. Sors de là. MENT.

« Okay, je mangerais » j'essayais pour un sourire. L'infirmière me fixa pendant un instant puis me relâcha pour conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Je sortis de Dalton en rageant comme si l'incident avec Blaine me demandant si j'étais gros était insignifiant. Heureusement la musique me calma durant le trajet assez long. Carole faisait les courses, mon père était encore au travail, et Finn était en train de travailler sur un arrangement pour Rach- pour les New Directions chez Rachel. Malgré tout, j'étais heureux d'être à la maison. Je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. L'arôme de la maison me submergea, et mon envie de sommeil grandit. Je pouvais faire une sieste. Je baillai et m'endormais pelotonné dans mon gros édredon blanc. Le noir m'enveloppa, et, naturellement je perdis la notion du temps. Carole me secoua pour me réveiller.

« Hey, Kurt. Contente que tu sois à la maison » elle m'accueillit doucement. Je souriais d'un air fatigué et repoussais mes cheveux de mes yeux.

« Content d'être à la maison » je dis.

« Le diner est sur la table. Viens quand tu es prêt » Carole dit et sortit de ma chambre. Merde. Okay, de quoi je me rappelle de ce site internet pro-anorexique que j'ai vu une fois ? S'asseoir avec une serviette sur tes cuisses et mettre la nourriture dedans, pousser et organiser la nourriture, les bonbons à la menthe suppriment l'appétit, l'eau te remplit, des assiettes bleus, et parler beaucoup. Compris. Paresseusement, je me levais et remarquais mon uniforme de Dalton fripé dans lequel j'avais idiotement dormi avec. Je me changeais et mettais un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt ample, mon habitude. Dans la cuisine, Carole finissait une casserole.

« Besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? » je demandais. Elle se tourna pour me regarder et resta bouche bée, lâchant les assiettes en céramique pour la table. C'est quoi cet actuel bordel ?Bon sang, je sais que je ne porte pas de vêtements de salon d'habitude, mais elle a sérieusement fait voler l'assiette en éclats !

« Okay, maintenant tu en as besoin » je dis d'un ton sarcastique.

« Chérie ? Tu vas bien ? » J'entendis soudainement mon père d'une autre pièce.

« Oui ! C'est rien ! » Elle répondit en criant. « Tu es… » Elle se tourna vers moi

« Oui ? » je l'incitai à continuer. Cela la fit secouer hors de quoique c'était. Bizarre.

« Tu ne, uh, tu ne portes pas de chaussures ! » elle avait raison cependant.

« Va t'asseoir. Je crois que ton père est rentré » elle me fit un signe de la main pour me faire partir. J'haussais les épaules et alla à la salle à manger où mon père était déjà assis.

« Salut Papa » je dis joyeusement et simplement.

« Salut gamin ! » il répondit, se levant de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras. « C'est bon de te voir ! » il m'entraina dans une étreinte, et je m'inclinai dans son étreinte. Chaque fois que je reviens à la maison, c'est une douce réunion, même si je ne les voyais pas de la semaine.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids. Ils te nourrissent à cette école de luxe ? » Il demanda avec une profonde inquiétude dans sa voix et dans son regard. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, papa.

« Bien sûr papa. J'ai juste atteint une dure période sur le plan scolaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, cependant. Ça va passer » je mentis. Oh comment j'ai menti. Chaque fois me poussant plus loin dans un flou total.

« Eh bien, un bon repas fait-maison te feras du bien » Carole interrompit tandis qu'elle entrait et posait le dernier plat sur la table et de nouvelles assiettes. Mon père fut d'accord. On s'assit tous moins Finn. Mon dieu aidez ce garçon.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? » Carole demanda. Pourquoi ça arrive tout le temps ? Je vais me perdre dans mes pensées et complètement perdre mes aptitudes sociales et ma façade. Quelques fois je ne penserais à rien du tout. Juste…. La paralysie.

Je dis quoi à Carole ? Les calories et les matières grasses et les carbones et le sodium devant mon nez me donnaient la nausée. Mon esprit s'arrêta sur ça. La nausée. Jamais je n'avais forcé la nourriture à ressortir de peur de rogner ma voix. Pourquoi ne pas essayer dans le confort de chez soi ? J'étais vraiment à court d'autres options. Je prendrais des pilules coupe-faim plus tard je suppose.

« Désole Carole. J'étais ailleurs » je souris et prit ma fourchette pour manger le premier repas complet depuis des mois. Pourquoi ne pas manger tout ce qui était à portée de vue quand ça va revenir à nouveau plus tard ? Mon humeur s'améliora énormément cette nuit. En plus, je n'avais plus mes parents sur mon dos.

* * *

Chapitre fini, laissez une petite review =)


	6. Chapter 6: It's time to begin

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avant le Bac qui commence vendredi prochain pour moi :/ (le stress!.

Sinon encore merci, ca fait plaisir de voir dans ma boîte mail des messages indiquant que quelqu'un a ajouté en favoris, a followé ou a mis en review sur cette traduction et par la même occasion celle d'Unstable qui est finie =)

Et pour finir bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : It's time to begin

PDV Blaine

« Je suis fatigué » Kurt bâilla devant mon visage. On s'embrassait paresseusement dans ma chambre depuis que les cours étaient finis. Je faisais attention de ne pas toucher Kurt autre part que son visage par peur de son insécurité.

« Dors » j'ordonnais. « On a du temps avant le diner »

« Wu mu uh la'ur » il marmonna. Je mordis ma langue pour ne pas glousser. Cela ferait bouger mon torse et secouer Kurt qui s'était blotti contre moi. Mes bras étaient sous ma tête, et je fixais le plafond tandis que sa respiration se stabilisait doucement. J'étais seul avec mes pensées.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ramenais un bras pour caresser les cheveux de Kurt. Aujourd'hui était intéressant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Après les cours, tous les Warblers s'étaient rejoints pour s'entrainer comme d'habitude. Pendant les annonces du conseil, l'infirmière est entrée et a demandé Kurt qui était assis à côté de moi. J'essayais de réchauffer ses mains avec les miennes tout le long de la répétition, mais il a dû partir avec elle.

Il n'est pas revenu même quand la répétition s'est terminée mais est venu à ma chambre plus tard. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien, mais il n'a pas répondu. Puis la température étaient montée entre nous, moi, comme toujours, j'essayais de ne pas fondre en larmes à la vue de son corps aminci, de l'auto-torture visible, même si il n'a pas enlevé son tee-shirt. Ce qui m'avait choqué était le fait que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines que nous avions été au moins un peu intimes.

En ce moment, il dormait. Je caressais ses cheveux. Et des mèches en sortirent. Pas juste deux malheureux cheveux mais peut-être _vingt ou trente_. Ma respiration se coupa. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Je déglutis. Oh mon dieu. Et s'il avait un cancer au lieu d'un trouble alimentaire ? J'avais eu tort ? Soudainement, j'eu une idée, laissant tomber les cheveux sur le sol.

Avec précaution, je me tirai hors de la prise inconsciente de Kurt. Il bougea un peu et soupira en guise de réponse mais ne se réveilla pas. Je me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur portable et ouvrit le navigateur. Les sites internet de vérification de symptômes s'étaient avérés bénéfiques à l'internat. Sur le site, j'entrais les symptômes dont je savais pour sûr. Perte de cheveux, perte de poids, évanouissement, basse température corporelle. Les résultats de ma recherche avaient affichés anorexie nerveuse, boulimie nerveuse et anémie dû au manque de fer. Ma recherche commença.

Tout d'abord, je regardai à anémie parce que je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur le sujet. La déficience en fer qui provient du manque de nourriture était évidente, mais la perte de poids apparemment était le résultat des gens qui ont un cancer. Wow, j'étais nul pour faire des recherches. Je vais juste rayer celle-ci de ma liste. C'est trop compliqué à comprendre.

Anorexie ? Comprendrais-je que mon petit-ami ait un trouble alimentaire ? Frissons, étourdissements, respiration mauvaise, duvet*, ongles et cheveux cassants, peau sèche, perte de cheveux… problème cardiaque. Je pris conscience des chaudes larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage. Il était sévèrement malade. Mortellement malade.

A contrecœur, je cliquai sur la dernière : boulimie. Est-ce bien quand tu… oui, c'est ça, je vis. Je me demandais si Kurt avait ça. Il mangeait devant moi au Lima Bean, je me souvenais. Puis… _il allait aux toilettes_. Ce serait vraiment injuste de ma part de seulement supposer quelque chose pourtant. Super. Plus d'espionnage et de prise de notes sur mon petit-copain en prévision.

* * *

PDV Kurt

« Pouvez-vous venir avec moi, Mr. Hummel ? » l'infirmière avait interrompu notre répétition des Warblers. Je me levais en tremblant de ma place sur le canapé en cuir à côté de Blaine. La gêne inonda mon visage quand il dû m'aider à me lever. Je voulais refuser. J'ai même pensé à partir en courant de la pièce, mais les gars regardaient. J'allai vers elle en trainant des pieds rapidement et la suivit à la clinique.

« Eh bien, je t'ai dit que j'allais me renseigner sur toi » elle dit, fermant les portes derrière nous, m'enfermant comme un animal en cage. Ma gorge serrée.

« Je peux te demander si tu as mangé ou je dois seulement te peser ? »

« J'ai mangé » je répondis trop vite, ce qui me valut un regard suspicieux de sa part. « J'ai mangé » je réitérais, pratiquement dans un murmure. J'aurais dû savoir que n'importe quelle attitude étrange serait détectée par les infirmières. C'était leur travail.

« La balance. Maintenant » elle ordonna avec un ton qui me foutu franchement la trouille. J'obéissais à contrecœur et nerveusement.

« Kurt » elle commença, ayant fait passer sa voix à douce et maternelle soudainement. Elle avait lu les chiffres qui me trahissaient si souvent. « Je dois appeler tes parents. C'est allé trop loin »

« Non » je murmurai. Mon cœur s'emballait. _Trop vite_. Je dois m'asseoir, je pensais tandis que l'obscurité familière rendait ma vision floue. L'infirmière me vit pâlir et me mena gentiment à un lit dans la clinique. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et tint la majorité de mon poids. J'haletai en recherche d'oxygène tout à coup. J'agrippais mes cheveux fermement, les déplaçant et les mettant en désordre.

« Kurt, mon chéri, tu dois vraiment te calmer » elle dit, caressant mes cheveux à nouveau. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes. Je suis tellement bousillé.

« Ne-ne les appelez pas, s'il vous plait » je suppliais avec ardeur, la nausée montant lentement. « Je-je leur dirai moi-même ! » je me trouvais à plaider par désespoir. L'infirmière me fixa pour ce qui me parut des heures, me jugeant.

« Je vais te laisser faire ça » elle accepta prudemment. Je reniflai, essuyant mes larmes. « Tu peux partir maintenant » elle offrit, et je détalai à la chambre de Blaine automatiquement pour trouver du réconfort. Aussitôt que Blaine ouvrit la porte, je … lui sautai dessus littéralement. Je m'en fichais qu'il touchait ma graisse. J'avais besoin de lui, et il me l'autorisait. Bloquons toutes les pensées.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes » je murmurai, m'étouffant un peu. J'avais juste besoin de réconfort. D'amour. De compter.

« Toujours » il répondit. Il me laissa rester dans sa chambre, des bras me tenant toujours fermement. « Pourquoi tu mettrais ça en doute ? » il demanda avant de faire se rencontrer nos lèvres et de bouger sur le lit.

« Je t'aime » je marmonnai entre ses lèvres parfaites. Il se retira et caressa ma joue avant de nous faire tomber sur le lit.

« Je t'aime aussi » il répondit sincèrement. On se pelotonna jusqu'à que je sois trop fatigué pour même bouger mes lèvres.

« Dors » Blaine ordonna. « On a du temps avant le diner »

« Réveilles moi plus tard » j'articulai mal et m'endormis.

* * *

* J'ai mis un astérisque à duvet pour donner quelques explications : quand une personne est anorexique, le corps produit un duvet qui peut être sur tout le corps pour le réchauffer. C'est aussi appelé le lanugo.

Voilà, je ne sais pas quand je publierais avec toutes les révisions pour le bac, mais j'essayerais . Bon mois de mai et de juin =)


	7. Chapter 7: The Plans

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !

Je poste le chapitre entre 2 révisions pour le bac, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ^^

Bon sinon, Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : The Plans

**PDV Blaine**

« Quelle est la signification du cinquième cercle ? Quel était le but de Dante dans l'habitat ici ? » Mr. Whittent était en train de demander pendant mon cours du jeudi d'histoire européenne avancée. Nous étions supposés commencer à répondre dans nos carnets, mais le cours fut interrompu.

« Excuse-moi Ryan. Puis-je te prendre Blaine ? » L'infirmière demanda de la porte. Je relevai ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

« Bien sûr » mon professeur répondit. « Blaine, prend tes affaires. C'est bientôt la fin de l'heure de toute façon » Qu'est-il arrivé à Kurt ?, pensais-je tandis que je rangeais mes livres dans mon sac à bandoulière. Ce fut sans surprise que l'infirmière me mena dans la clinique, de retour dans son bureau comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Je dû arborer un regard confus sur mon visage, assis sur la même chaise dure qu'auparavant. Je n'avais aucune idée que ce qui se passait.

« Je suis tellement désolée Blaine » elle commença. Son visage vieillissant était rempli d'empathie.

« Pour… » J'incitais à continuer sans manières.

« La situation de Kurt est difficile à comprendre et à traiter puisqu'elle est, pour la plus grande partie, un problème psychologique » ma posture droite habituelle se relâcha tandis que je m'affalais dans ma chaise.

« Que sais-tu de l'anorexie ? » elle demanda, liant ses mains sous son menton.

« Je sais que tous les symptômes de Kurt correspondent à ça » je répondis honnêtement. Elle hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

« Il ne va pas bien. En fait, il est dans un état terrible » elle dit franchement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit quand vous l'avez fait quitter la répétition des Warblers hier ? » je demandais à haute voix.

« Je l'ai pesé. Il a perdu du poids » elle m'informa.

« Merde » j'expirais, laissant tomber ma tête. Elle ne fit aucun signe pour réprimander mon langage.

« Nous avons besoin de travailler ensemble en équipe ici » l'infirmière commença. « Je lui ai lâché la grappe pour ce week-end dans l'espoir qu'il le raconte à ses parents, mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas » elle soupira.

« Je suppose que vous avez rencontré ses parents ? »

« Oui. Je les connais bien » je répondais avec un soupir.

« Il est peut-être temps de leur parler au lieu de parler à Kurt »

« Je sais » je confirmais. Je fis courir mes doigts à travers mes cheveux coiffés de gel. Ew. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Aide le ou pousse le à parler à sa famille. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile à dire qu'à faire » elle soupira. Je fredonnais mon accord, j'étais déjà en train de tout prévoir. Nous étions silencieux. La gravité de la situation nous accablait. Les affiches inspirantes sur les murs du bureau de l'infirmière semblaient se moquer de la conversation. C'était épouvantablement ironique.

« Combien de temps nous avons ? » J'étouffais. Je ne comprenais même pas vraiment ma question. Combien de temps il avait avant qu'il aille si mal qu'il devienne affaibli ? Ou avant qu'il ne se laisse mourir complètement de faim, mourant en squelette ? Mes pensées commencèrent à dériver de ces questions et vinrent avec de nouvelles. Je commençai à vomir le mot vomi.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra même aller mieux ? Comment il ira mieux ? Est-ce qu'il ira dans un centre de réhabilitation dans le Colorado ? Est-ce qu'il y aura des dégâts permanents ? »

« Blaine » elle m'arrêta. A ma surprise, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. « Il peut aller mieux, mais, si on ne fait rien maintenant, il _aura_ de sérieux problèmes. C'est tout ce dont je peux te dire » Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans le bureau de l'infirmière elle m'offrit un mouchoir. C'était juste beaucoup trop à entendre à haute voix la gravité du problème.

« Je-je pense que je-je sais quoi faire » je dis finalement. Honnêtement ? C'était un mensonge. Elle hocha la tête et essaya de sourire cependant.

« Nous pouvons l'aider Blaine » elle me réconforta. Je quittai le bureau, ma bonne humeur complétement ruinée. Les élèves de Dalton se précipitaient autour de moi, mais je me sentais si détaché. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire exactement ?

Le reste de la journée s'écoula en une avalanche de devoirs et une répétition des Warblers. Kurt me donna ma distance tandis que ma tête restait dans les nuages. Ce n'était pas le meilleur état mental à être quand je m'endormis cette nuit, un horrible cauchemar prenant le contrôle de mon esprit troublé.

« Fais-le s'arrêter Blaine. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai si froid. S'il te plait. Aide-moi » le Kurt du rêve suppliait d'un lit roulant d'hôpital. Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux à ses supplications mais aussi à son état actuel : désespéré, faible, dépérissant, érodé. Allongé sur son lit avec lui attaché à plusieurs fils, je le pris dans mes bras. Ils pouvaient l'entourer de deux tours. Je me demandai, si nous étions dans un silence complet et si nous nous arrêtions de respirer, si nos différentes températures corporelles feraient faire à nos peaux des bruits de grésillements. Je me blottis gentiment contre son corps, essayant d'être un radiateur humain, seul dans la chambre d'hôpital morbide.

« Je t'aime » j'expirais. Il toussa, couvrant sa bouche mais révélant un peu de sang sur ses lèvres. Je trouvais des mouchoirs sur la table de chevet.

« Je suis dégoutant, Blaine. Sans valeur » il répondit. Je fixais dans ses yeux bleus.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu es mon cœur, Kurt. Tu as juste besoin d'être pour voir à quel point tu es incroyable » je le rassurais. Sa respiration s'accrocha et le moniteur cardiaque attaché à son torse pale et frêle le fit également.

« J'ai besoin d'aide » il murmura avant que tous les appareils dans la pièce commencèrent à faire des bip et des flashs de lumière.

« Kurt ? Kurt ! » Je criai. Il avait commencé à haleter pour respirer, ses yeux grands ouverts par la panique.

« Je suis désolé Blaine » il étouffa. « Il est trop tard pour essayer »

« Non ! » j'hurlai. J'appelai des infirmières d'un air frénétique dans le couloir vide et retournai à côté du lit à nouveau. Des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage et tombaient sur la peau ferme étirée sur ses os saillants. « N'oses surtout pas me quitter » mon cœur était en train de se briser en deux.

« Suis-je encore beau ?» il murmura. Je le savais. D'une manière ou d'une autre dans mon rêve je savais que c'était ses derniers mots. Où étaient ces putains de docteurs ?

« Oui, bébé. Tu as toujours été le plus beau » j'affirmai, déposant des baisers sur tout son visage. Il hocha la tête, prit une profonde respiration, mais ne jamais l'expira.

Je vomis sur le linoleum tandis que son poids sur son lit de mort clignota sur les murs clairs. 45 kilos. 45. 45. 45. Extrêmement léger. Je recueillis son cadavre dans mes bras et laissa sortir un long et bruyant hurlement au-dessus de la ligne plate de l'électrocardiogramme de son cœur rabougri. Tout à coup, ma propre voix se transforma en un son de sirène. Des docteurs se précipitèrent en parlant avec frénésie dans des termes que je ne pouvais pas comprendre même si je m'en étais bien sorti dans mon cours de santé d'été.

« BLAINE ! BON SANG, REVEILLES TOI ! » Je me réveillais auprès d'un camarade de chambre affolé. Wes avait une main sur mon épaule. Ses yeux étaient emplis de questions. Des larmes coulaient rapidement le long de mon visage. Je me rallongeais sur mon oreiller et me recroquevillais sur moi-même pour former une boule, me retournant pour éviter le soleil du vendredi qui entrait par notre porte de dortoir. Mon corps était secoué de sanglots. Kurt 45. Kurt. Kurt. Dans le rê-cauchemar, Kurt exprimait à haute voix son souhait d'être aidé, mais il était trop tard.

« Blaine, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Wes supplia. Il me déplaça littéralement à bras d'hommes et me fit m'asseoir. Rapidement, il s'assit sur mon lit pour m'envelopper dans une étreinte. C'était plus un soutien pour rester debout qu'autre chose. Je sanglotais et sanglotais, ma respiration s'accrochant considérablement.

« Il-il-il va mourir ! » je gémis impuissant, un peu étouffé dans le tee-shirt de Wes dans lequel j'avais plongé mon visage dedans.

« Qui Blaine ? »

« K-kurt ! » je pleurais. De nouvelles larmes semblèrent se former à son nom. « Je d-dois y aller » je dis, me poussant de l'emprise de mon ami et échangeant mon pyjama pour l'uniforme de Dalton. Wes ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais la ferma. Je courus dans notre chambre, essuyant mes larmes et mettant du gel dans mes cheveux en même temps. En peu de temps, j'attrapai mon sac et sortis de la chambre sans un mot.

Je marchais hors de l'immeuble de logements et commençais une promenade de début de matinée sur le terrain. J'avais besoin d'organiser mes pensées et de sortir ce putain de rêve de ma tête.

Qu'est-ce que je savais déjà ? Kurt était anorexique, ses parents ne le savaient pas, et Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il avait un problème. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était combien il pesait exactement, comment ses parents allaient gérer ça, ou pourquoi Kurt avait commencé à se laisser mourir de faim au départ. Les anorexiques avaient des objectifs pour eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont, je pense, une idée de à quoi devrait ressembler un corps parfait. Wow, je n'y connaissais vraiment rien à ce sujet. Sans réfléchir, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Sachant que Carole était infirmière et qu'elle devait de toute façon être levée tôt pour travailler, je décidai d'appeler.

« Allo, Carole ? C'est Blaine » je saluai la belle-mère de Kurt cordialement, essayant de prétendre que je n'avais pas pleuré. Je retournais vers le bâtiment principal de Dalton voyant que ma promenade et ma réflexion avaient pris une quantité considérable de temps. Les cours commençaient dans peu de temps.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Elle demanda.

« Eh bien, j'avais besoin de vous parler de Kurt » je répondais avec hésitation.

« Je sais peut-être ce que c'est mais continue » elle dit. Son changement de voix me choqua et me fit croire à cette déclaration.

« Kurt a eu une quantité importante de poids de perdu intentionnellement. Tout a vraiment escaladé quand il s'est évanoui il y a une semaine à peu près. L'infirmière garde un œil très affuté sur lui, mais il a besoin d'aide immédiatement. Elle dit que c'est devenu trop sévère » je laissais sortir tout d'un bloc. J'avais l'espoir qu'elle puisse me comprendre…. Il y avait une pointe de bruit à l'autre bout du fil. Je m'arrêtai de marcher brièvement me déplaçant sur le côté sur le mur d'un couloir vide.

« J'avais peur que mes hypothèses soient vraies. Il ne ressemble même plus à lui-même » elle soupira avec des fissures dans sa voix. J'entendis renifler au téléphone tandis que je me tenais dans le couloir.

« Nous avons besoin de le confronter » je dis. « Serait-il possible pour moi de venir demain pour diner ? Peut-être que ça le poussera » je suggérai. Mon plan n'était pas exactement infaillible, mais au moins je pourrais apporter du soutien quand on en viendra aux crises de colère je sais que Kurt pourrait avoir.

« Oui. Absolument. » Elle fut d'accord. Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Super. Je vous dis à plus tard alors » je dis. Nous échangeâmes de polis au-revoirs, et j'appuyais sur mon téléphone pour raccrocher. Allez, Blaine. Traverse la journée, et cette situation sera éclairée. Je continuai mon périple à la salle de classe. Kurt était déjà assis à son bureau, alors je me glissai à ses côtés et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour » je dis, me trouvant une place à un bureau, mais, avant qu'il ne réponde, notre professeur entra pour commencer le cours. Je sortis une feuille de papier et griffonnai rapidement une note pour la passer à Kurt.

_Je peux venir au diner familial ce soir ?_

Je regardais son visage se plisser en pensant tandis qu'il la lisait puis gribouilla une réponse pour la redonner.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Mes parents ne sont pas en ville, et je ne me sens pas d'être seul._

Tant que j'y étais, je dessinais un triste chiot à côté de ma phrase. Il sourit quand il le vit. Après un court instant, il écrivit la réponse.

_Bien sûr, je pense. Rejoint moi à ma voiture après la dernière heure ?_

Je me tournais vers lui et levais mes pouces vers lui. Il gloussa, et nous nous retournâmes pour prêter attention au cours. Je me sentais un peu plus heureux car ce plan semblait assez bon.

**PDV Kurt**

Le vendredi matin était un des moments les plus difficiles pour se lever pour l'école. Ma douleur liée à la faim m'avait gardé éveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Sachant que je fonctionnerais sur quelques heures de sommeil pour la journée, je me tirai hors du lit d'une humeur déjà maussade. Comme chaque matin et soir, je me pesais sur la balance dans ma salle de bain. Les chiffres avaient bien diminué durant la semaine dernière environ malgré les interventions de Blaine et de l'infirmière. Ce n'était pas à la place que je voulais, mais à l'allure où il chutait, cela prendrait un mois ou deux de plus. Je griffonnai le nombre dans mon journal et me préparai pour les cours.

Avec une grande tasse de café noir dans mon système, je me sentis en quelque sorte prêt à conquérir la journée tandis que je m'asseyais dans la salle d'histoire avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Une brise de gel à la senteur framboise souffla auprès de moi tandis que Blaine se dépêchait dans la pièce.

« Bonjour » Blaine salua. Il apparut à mes côtés et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je souriais en retour. Il était arrivé juste à temps avant que le cours commence, et notre professeur nous parlait de notre cours pour la journée. Tout à coup, Blaine poussa un petit morceau de papier vers moi.

_Je peux venir au diner familial ce soir ?_

Je gémis intérieurement. Les diners de vendredi que je redoutais auxquels je devais manger ? Eh bien, avoir Blaine dans les parages signifiait que je ne pouvais pas purger les repas après. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Mes parents ne sont pas en ville, et je ne me sens pas d'être seul._

Quel lèche-bottes. Je mordis ma lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'un mensonge de plus ? J'écrivis en retour.

_Bien sûr, je pense. Rejoint moi à ma voiture après la dernière heure ?_

Maintenant viens avec un plan. Une excuse que je n'avais pas faite devant Blaine était de se sentir nauséeux. Le problème était que j'avais utilisé cette excuse auprès de mes parents la semaine dernière. Dommage que je n'avais pas un chien qui pourrait dévorer les restes au sol. Je pourrais toujours essayer le truc de cacher la nourriture dans la serviette. Réorganiser la nourriture pour faire croire que j'avais mangé plus qu'en vérité. Provoquer une dispute et refuser de sortir de ma chambre. Prétendre être si fatigué que je ne pourrais même pas lever une fourchette à ma bouche.

Ouais, je pouvais faire ça facilement.

* * *

Laissez une petite review ça fait plaisir ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Keeping Promises

I'm back les gens !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire =)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Keeping Promises

**PDV Blaine**

« Que fait Carole aujourd'hui ? » il demanda à Kurt quand il marcha vers sa maison. Il joua avec les clés avant de nous ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis pas sûr. Peut-être du saumon » il répondit. « Hey, papa ! Hey Carole ! » Il appela une fois dans la maison.

« Ca sent bon » je commentais, n'ayant pas vraiment parlé pendant le trajet en voiture, mais c'était un silence inconfortable. C'était simplement un Vendredi, le silence d'une fin de semaine. Je pouvais le faire. Tout allait bien pour l'instant.

« Merci » Carole dit, apparaissant à la porte de la cuisine, un tablier à froufrous accroché autour de sa taille. Elle donna un câlin à Kurt, m'envoya un regard inquiet. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir les os à travers les couches de vêtements que Kurt avait mis, mais le visage décharné de Kurt en disait long. Kurt s'était bizarrement raidi dans ses bras mais retourna l'étreinte. Carole se tourna vers moi pour m'étreindre également. Cette étreinte sembla plus douce, plus réconfortante que jamais pour une raison.

« J'espère que vous avez faim, les garçons. Le diner sera prêt dans une heure. » Elle nous informa et retourna dans la cuisine. Kurt et moi montâmes les escaliers en trainant les pieds et lâchâmes nos sacs à dos sur le sol de la chambre de Kurt. Je rigolai quand Kurt gémit et s'affala sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller. Je m'assis à côté de lui et frottai son dos.

« Heureux que la semaine soit finie ? » je dis en rigolant.

« Ouais » Kurt tourna la tête pour parler. Je commençais, caressant sa tête. « Les leçons sont brutales. Je ne suis qu'un simple garçon d'école ! » Il se lamenta. On pouffa de rire tous les deux.

« Est-ce que tu veux travailler sur tes leçons jusqu'à que le diner soit prêt ? » j'offrais. Il soupira d'un air dramatique.

« Oui, je suppose » il répondit avec insolence et se sortit du lit pour ouvrir son sac à dos.

On se mit au travail pendant un certain moment, familiers dans la façon dont nous faisons les sessions de leçons. Soudainement on entendit de lourds bruits de pas. Burt se montra au seuil de la porte et nous vit étudier, des livres étalés tout autour de nous sur le sol.

« On n'a jamais étudié autant que vous les enfants le faites aujourd'hui » il interrompit avec un rire.

« Nous donner trop d'informations et s'attendre à ce que nous les régurgitons est un vice dans le système d'éducation de nos jours » je rétorquais à la légère.

« Peut-être que tu devrais proposer une réforme sur l'éducation au Congrès, papa » Kurt nous rejoint, également. Nous rigolâmes. Ca je pouvais le supporter. Tout allait bien jusqu'à…

« Eh bien, je voulais juste vous faire savoir que le diner est prêt. Blaine, pourquoi tu ne descendrais pas ? Je dois parler avec Kurt » Burt dit. Je compris le signal et partis, en prétendant ignorer l'expression non-verbale de Kurt me suppliant de rester. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, laissant père et fils seuls.

**PDV Burt.**

Blaine se sauva, me laissant avec mon fils. Ça avait été un jour fatiguant au boulot et puis j'ai eu un appel de Carole qui m'avait dit en gros que Kurt avait un trouble alimentaire. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était si maigre la dernière fois que je l'avais vu ? C'était un autre de ces moments quand j'étais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir une figure maternelle en Carole pour surveiller des choses que je pouvais négliger.

Je me tins devant lui car il était assis sur le sol. Sa tête était baissée.

« Même pas un câlin pour ton vieux père ? » je demandai. Pourquoi parlais-je à mon fils aussi bizarrement maintenant ? Il se leva, et j'atteignis son bras pour l'amener dans une étreinte, mais je sentis mes propres doigts se toucher eux-mêmes même quand ils s'enroulaient autour de son poignet.

« Kurt » je commençais sérieusement. « Tu as que la peau sur les os » ce fut silencieux pendant un moment.

« Okay, papa » il murmura. Je l'étreignis doucement.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je mange »

« Pas assez »

« C'est quoi ton but, papa ? » sa patience explosa.

« Mange, ou on devra chercher différents docteurs pour t'aider »

**PDV Kurt**

Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire ou me mettre de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à que papa se mit à me parler.

Piégé.

Ils me font manger ce soir. Ils me regardent ce soir.

Je suis furieux contre mon père pour faire ça, baisser les yeux sur moi comme ça. Après il s'est moqué de moi en me disant que j'avais « la peau sur les os ». Je ne le suis pas en aucun cas. Je ne vois jamais aucun os avec mon corps. Il y juste de la graisse. Une graisse choquante, dégoutante, gélatineuse. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je mange ce soir.

Alors je ne le fis pas. Je m'assis à la table, ignorant tous ces yeux même si je les savais sur moi.

« Kurt » Carole commença. Et c'est parti. « Ce n'est pas bon ? » elle me demanda. Je m'appuyais contre la chaise.

« Je ne me sens juste pas très bien » je répondais. Blaine, qui était assis à côté de moi, posa sa fourchette et prit sa tête dans les mains. C'était silencieux, puis il laissa sortir un souffle tremblant et leva le regard vers moi.

« Je suis désolé, bébé » Blaine murmura. Ça me surprit presque physiquement de voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux noisette. Pourquoi il s'-Oh non.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à forcer de la nourriture à descendre dans ta gorge, Kurt » Burt intervint. « Mange »

« Non » je rétorquais immédiatement. Je n'allais pas me faire commander comme ça. C'était de la folie. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils essayaient d'accomplir là ?

« Mange, MAINTENANT ! » mon père me cria dessus, frappant ses poings avec force sur la table. Tout le monde sursauta. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où mon père avait déjà levé la voix comme il venait de faire.

« Non » je répétais.

« Si tu ne manges pas toute cette nourriture dans ton assiette, je t'emmène immédiatement à l'hôpital » Et voilà. C'était l'ultimatum. Je pris lentement ma fourchette et mangeai. Je mangeai toute la nourriture dans cette foutue assiette pour calmer mon père. Un hôpital n'était pas nécessaire. Peut-être des toilettes pour vomir dedans, mais je savais que tout le monde regarderait ou écouterait ça.

Après le diner, les assiettes furent nettoyées par Carole. Mon père s'assit pour regarder sa télé comme tous les soirs, et Blaine s'assit avec moi à la table à manger. Si je bougeais, j'allais-

« Je vais me promener » je me surpris à dire. J'enfilai mon manteau, une écharpe, et des mitaines, j'étais sur le point de dépasser la porte d'entrée quand mon père hurla.

« Blaine t'accompagne » comme s'il était un animal qui avait besoin d'être promené. Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde. Ma tête tournoyait en furie car Blaine allait surement contrecarrer mes projets.

« Bien » je grinçais des dents et dit, me dirigeant pour passer la porte d'entrée avec Blaine.

« Hey ! » il cria. Je m'éloignais de lui et me tournais en direction du parc.

**PDV Blaine**

« Où on va ? » je demandai avec précaution à la forme recroquevillée boudant le long du trottoir devant moi.

« Au parc » j'étais surpris qu'il m'ait répondu. Je restai silencieux, assez effrayé de son comportement capricieux. Le parc était à une bonne marche de 10 minutes de la maison des Hummel. Puisque c'était le soir et qu'il manquait sérieusement de lampadaires, l'endroit avait une atmosphère sinistre. Les chaines des balançoires produisaient un son pendant que le vent bruissait à travers les arbres au terrain de jeu. Kurt s'arrêta de marcher et se tint debout pour regarder autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on- » je commençais à dire, mais Kurt se tourna vers moi en un clin d'œil avec un regard de danger sur son visage assombri.

« Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ait fait ça »

« Tu as be-besoin d'aide » ma voix trembla de peur. Kurt grogna.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide, mon amour, mais j'ai besoin d'une faveur maintenant » il baissa la voix. Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

« Okay ? »

« Tu dois me promettre de ne pas raconter »

« Raconter quoi ? »

« Tu me le promets »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches »

« Putain, juste promets le moi, Blaine » il agressa.

« Okay, okay, D'ACCORD. Je le promets »

« Bien. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » je soupirai.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici »

« Pourquoi ? Ou tu vas ? »

« Par là-bas. »

« Où ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, putain ? »

« Tu restes à ta putain de place, Blaine ! Mon dieu ! » Il cria. Je tressaillis au niveau de sa voix, à combien il était tard mais restai toutefois silencieux. Il me fixa avant de s'éloigner en direction du terrain de jeu. J'entendais seulement ses pas car l'obscurité l'avait enveloppé, limitant ma vision.

C'était trop silencieux, trop flippant. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, et ramenais ma veste plus proche de mon corps. Puis.

Les sons rapporteurs de nausées et de vomissement.

Alors je me mis à courir en direction de ces sons. Il se tenait au-dessus de la poubelle, plié, et haletant. N'importe quel doute que j'avais de Kurt étant boulimique était parti bien loin.

« Kurt ! Stop ! » Je dis sévèrement, espérant que ma fermeté l'atteindrait. Il se tourna vers moi et rétrécit ses yeux, remettant une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa bouche. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit violemment juste devant mes yeux. Je fis un pas vers lui, j'étais maintenant à un bras de distance de lui. Il releva sa tête à nouveau, haletant.

« Ne fait plus ça » je parlais avec un ton comme si je réprimandais un enfant vraiment agaçant. Pourtant, à ma surprise, il déplaça sa main pour la placer à nouveau dans sa gorge mais je la frappais pour l'éloigner et la garda. Avec son autre main, il se fit vomir une nouvelle fois. Il tint sa tête baissée dans la poubelle, le bras que je tenais forma un poing et trembla à la force de son vomissement.

« Mon dieu, Kurt » je sanglotai, laissant faire. Il toussa plusieurs fois, crachant légèrement dans la poubelle. Les larmes atteignirent mes yeux plus rapidement que je ne pus les repousser. Elles coulèrent le long de mon visage, faisant couler mes sinus.

« S'il te plait Kurt » je pleurai. Il tourna sa tête pour me regarder. Les ombres projetées sur son visage accentuaient les os d'une façon écœurante. « Ne fais plus ça » je me répétai, mais c'était plus sur un ton de supplication qu'autre chose.

« Je dois le faire » il répondit d'une voix rauque. Ses cordes vocales étaient littéralement en train de s'éroder.

« Pourquoi tu dois le faire ? Ce n'est pas sain. C'est en train de te tuer. Tu es trop maigre » je pleurai encore plus, mes bras autour d'une façon voyante.

« Je suis trop putain de gros Blaine ! Ne me dis pas que je suis maigre quand je peux voir de moi-même que c'est un mensonge » il dit désespérément.

« Oh mon dieu » je respirais. « Tu ne peux même pas le voir. Mon dieu Kurt, tu as vraiment besoin d'aide »

« Si c'est une liposuccion, je prendrai cette aide » il murmura et ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche.

« Non ! » je dis, attrapant sa main.

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies autant ? » il grogna.

« Parce je suis terrifié de te perdre Kurt » je répondais avec une honnêteté brutale. Je pouvais voir son expression s'adoucir.

« Lâche-moi. C'est juste une fois de plus » il murmura. Je fixai dans ses yeux bleus, mon cœur battant et je …

Eh bien, je l'ai laissé vomir pour la quatrième fois.

**PDV Kurt**

Le chemin de la maison était dur pour moi. J'avais l'habitude d'être capable de m'asseoir après m'être purgé, de ne pas faire plus d'exercice. Je trébuchais sur mon propre pied une fois, assez honteusement, tombant sur les mains et les genoux sur le ciment.

« Tu vas bien ? » Blaine étouffa. Je n'y crois vraiment pas que je l'ai exposé à cet épisode au terrain de jeu, mais mon côté supérieur, plus dominant était encore énervé qu'il m'ait délibérément dénoncé et ne soit pas resté où il était.

« Ugh, je vais bien » je marmonnais, essayant de me relever. Si Blaine ne m'avait pas aidé, je n'aurais pas pu me lever. Mes bras, mon corps entier, était trop fatigué de purger.

« Je peux te porter ? »

« Je suis trop lourd Blaine » je soupirai, fatigué d'essayer de m'expliquer et marchais péniblement devant lui.

« Monte sur mon dos alors »

« Bien » je cédais, sachant qu'il ne sentirait pas nécessairement tout mon poids. Avec un petit saut, je grimpai sur son dos, le laissant s'ajuster avant qu'il ne continue à marcher. Quand nous tournâmes dans ma rue et que nous aperçûmes la maison, je fis tourner mon cou pour parler dans l'oreille à Blaine.

« Rappelle-toi. Tu as promis que tu ne le diras pas »

Dans la lumière des lampadaires, je vis Blaine déglutir. Avec la manière dont il avait été élevé, les promesses étaient toujours gardées peu importe ce qui se passe.


	9. Chapter 9: Father-Son Phone Call

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre de publié en même pas un mois ^^

Merci à Youyoulita (qui a laissé une review à chaque chapitre ^^) et Aliice-Klaine qui a laissé une review au dernier chapitre, Ca fait plaisir =)

C'est un petit chapitre donc j'essaierai de publier la suite avant la fin de semaine psk je pars chez mon père tout le mois et ya pas internet !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Father-Son Phone call

APPEL DE BURT HUMMEL

« Hey, papa »

« Hey, mon vieux. Comment tu vas ? »

« Occupé. J'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain »

« Dommage pour toi »

« Hey ! »

« Je rigole à moitié »

« Très marrant, papa. Alors pourquoi tu as appelé ? »

« Quoi ? Est-ce qu'un vieil homme a vraiment besoin d'une raison pour parler avec son fils ? »

« Il y a un motif derrière ça. Je peux le sentir »

« Okay, bien. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais »

« Comment je vais ? »

« Genre, est-ce que tu manges assez? »

« Je mange bien, papa »

« Ne me ment pas, Kurt. Parlons de ça »

« Il n'y a rien à discuter ! »

« Eh bien en tant que ton père, je suis obligé de prendre soin de ta santé »

« Je suis une obligation ? »

« Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Kurt »

« Okay… »

« Je veux juste savoir pourquoi »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne manges pas et pourquoi tu es si maigre maintenant »

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça »

« C'est à cause des brutes ? »

« Non, papa »

« C'est parce que tu te sens malade ? »

« Non »

« Penses-tu que tu es gros ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses tellement de questions? »

« Parce que tu as l'air malade, Kurt. Tu n'as plus d'énergie et de personnalité. Ça commence à être de trop »

« Eh bien, merci »

« Je pense que tu as un problème très grave »

« Non, j'en ai pas »

« Et je pense que tu le nies »

« … »

« Si tu ne commences pas à faire des changements durant la semaine, je vais chercher des docteurs pour t'aider à te remettre sur pied »

« Bien sûr, papa. Si tu veux. »

« Continues tes devoirs »

« Ouais »

« Je t'aime, fiston »

« T'aime »


	10. Chapter 10: Room 516

Et un nouveauc chapitre =) Et le jour des résultats du Bac , et pour moi c'est passé, Bac L mention assez bien !

Félicitations à ceux qui l'ont eu et Côuragé à ceux qui passent le rattrapage . Et ceux qui attendent les résulats du Brevet, merde =)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Room 516

**PDV Kurt **

Ca faisait deux semaines que j'étais rentré à la maison pour le week-end, mais, sachant (et craignant) que je devrais actuellement manger de la nourriture, je décidai de courir sur la piste de Dalton avant que les cours ne commencent vendredi matin. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, de me débarrasser de l'étrange état second dans lequel j'étais bloqué toute la semaine.

J'avais loupé les cours mardi, optant pour une grasse matinée. Blaine était si gentil pour dire à l'administration que je ne me sentais pas bien, ce qui n'était que la stricte vérité. Apparemment, l'infirmière voulait me voir dans son bureau, mais je dormis pendant huit heures d'affilée pour faire passer le sentiment de tournoiement, pour dormir sept autres parfaites heures cette nuit également.

Pendant mon cours de biologie du mercredi, ma poitrine commença à me faire mal, et je ne semblais pas pouvoir reprendre ma respiration. Je m'excusais auprès de mon professeur, et je suis content que Blaine n'était pas là pour commencer à se tracasser à mon sujet et à se pencher sur mon cas.

Encore une fois, la sensation partit, donc je ne pensais rien de tout ça.

En général, je m'assois dans ma chambre pendant que tous les autres garçons vont diner dans le réfectoire de l'internat. Jeudi, comme toujours, Blaine frappa à la porte pour m'inviter à manger avec lui sauf que cette fois il apporta un plateau de nourriture. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il l'avait eu avant la sonnerie du service, mais j'étais trop concentré sur lui qui m'accaparait.

« Hey, bébé » il me salua joyeusement. Oh, ça allait rapidement se gâter.

« Salut » je dis d'un air absent et le laissais entrer dans ma chambre.

« Je t'ai apporté le diner aujourd'hui ! » il montra l'assiette de pâtes et de légumes.

« Je vois ça »

« Tu manges avec moi ? » il supplia.

« Blaine » je soupirai, et son visage tomba. Je détestai rabaisser constamment sa bonne humeur. « J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire »

« Tu as eu toute l'après-midi pour les faire » il rétorqua.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'en ai beaucoup » je retournai à mon bureau et fixai le manuel scolaire devant moi pour prétendre que je lisais. Blaine me surprit en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules après avoir déposé la nourriture à côté de moi.

« Tu es squelettique bébé »

Furieux. Je sentis la rage courir dans mes veines, et ma peau picota.

« Va te faire foutre Blaine « je dis brusquement. « Allez-vous faire foutre toi et Carole et l'infirmière et mon père. Vous n'avez pas à être sur mon dos pour tout » je lui crachais violemment, toujours assis. Les yeux noisette de Blaine s'emplirent de larmes, une multitude d'émotions traversèrent son visage. Je me sentis extrêmement coupable mais ne dis rien. On s'assit juste et se fixa l'un l'autre pendant un moment, puis il bougea pour attraper ma main, ce que j'autorisais. L'atmosphère changea.

« Combien tu pèses ? »

« Trop »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »

« De l'eau, du café, des pommes et des crackers »

« Tu les vomis ? »

« Que si je le veux »

« Quand tu arrêteras ? »

« Quand j'aurais atteint mon objectif »

« Qui est… ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas »

« Bien sûr » sa main erra à mon poignet gentiment. Ses doigts caressèrent mon poignet, s'enroulant autour. Ils se touchèrent chacun, se chevauchèrent même. Une nouvelle fois sa main erra vers le haut de mon corps, les deux mains voyageant jusqu'à mes épaules. Lentement, il enleva ma grosse veste à fermeture éclair de mes épaules et m'aida à me lever de la chaise.

C'était si silencieux. Je le laissais me mener à mon lit. Nous nous tînmes là et fixâmes chacun les yeux de l'autre, respirant dans le silence. Une main monta le long de mon bras droit.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon biceps et le touchèrent à peine, mais il dut serrer. Blaine leva un sourcil en ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

« Gros »

Il prit une grande inspiration et la laissa sortir en une bouffée d'air. Soudainement, mon tee-shirt confortable était levé. Je bougeai rapidement et instinctivement pour repousser ses mains, mais il était plus rapide à me maintenir.

« Arrête de lutter Kurt » il murmura, envoyant un frisson qui parcourut mon corps. J'aurais fait une blague sur à quel point cela sonnait comme un ordre, mais ses yeux me mit dans une transe. Il enleva mon tee-shirt et me fit marcher jusqu'au miroir de plain-pied à côté de la salle de bain. Se tenant derrière moi et posant sa tête sur mon épaule, la main de Blaine erra sur mon corps, que je regardais dans le miroir.

Il traça mes clavicules, mon sternum, mes côtes, mes hanches. Peau douce = gros.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

« Dégoutant »

« Tu ne vois pas à quel point tes os se voient ? »

« Non » Blaine fit glisser son tee-shirt pour l'enlever et se tint à côté de moi. Nos couleurs de peaux étaient d'un contraste absolu.

« Tu penses que je suis gros ? »

« Non »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

« Mince. Elancé. Magnifique » je fis la liste.

« Qu'est-ce que. Je. Suis ? » Il réitéra. Mon esprit manqua un pas, mais je compris finalement sa question, et ma respiration s'accrocha à cause de l'émotion.

« Mon petit-copain »

« Je t'aime tellement, Kurt, et j'ai besoin que tu saches que tu vas trop loin avec ça »

« Je…je t'aime aussi »

« Vas-tu admettre que tu as un problème ? » il demanda, se rapprochant de moi, sa peau touchant la mienne, son souffle errant sur mes lèvres.

« Peut-être » et il m'embrassa. Profondément. A me couper le souffle.

« Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je pense que tu es magnifique »

« Blaine » je commençai à débattre, mais il nous fit aller jusqu'au lit. Nous nous allongeâmes. Lentement, désespérément, Blaine fit glisser mon survêtement et mes sous-vêtements. Il commença à faire travailler sa bouche en remontant de mes pieds.

M'idolâtrant.

« Je ne comprends pas » je bredouillais quand il caressa ses lèvres sur mes genoux, en remontant mes cuisses. Ses mains agrippèrent gentiment ma taille.

« Je suis fou de toi, Kurt » il murmura. « J'aime tout de toi, et ça n'a rien à voir avec à quel point tu es maigre ou obèse. Ce n'est jamais à propos de ton apparence » des larmes emplirent mes yeux.

« Je tiens tellement à toi que je risquerai tout pour te garder vivant, mais tu dois arrêter de lutter contre notre aide » il était remonté à mon ventre et mon torse, et déposait de légers baisers partout.

« J'ai besoin… d'aide ? » je me trouvai à demander à haute voix.

« Oui bébé. Tu en as besoin »

Un sanglot me brisa. Blaine enroula ses bras autour de moi fermement, me gardant entier. Tout avait l'air si lourd, des rivières coulaient de mes yeux, des frissons rongeaient mon corps.

« N'es-tu pas fatigué de te sentir comme ça ? » la voix réconfortante de Blaine demanda.

« Si » je sanglotais. Il embrassa ma joue. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un instant, la passion oubliée mais de l'amour véritable prenant place.

« Je dois aller parler avec Wes d'affaires de Warblers sur lesquelles il voulait de l'aide, mais je reviendrai plus tard » Blaine dit, brisant le silence. Il remettait déjà son tee-shirt.

« Okay »

« Je t'aime » il affirma, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« T'aime aussi » je m'endormis peu après son départ, des larmes trempaient mon oreiller. La dernière pensée avant que je ne glisse dans le monde des rêves était, « Est-ce que je veux vraiment de l'aide ? »

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec une tête qui était débordée de pensées embrouillées. Alors je sortis courir.

**PDV Blaine**

Je ne dirai jamais à Kurt à quel point son tour de force au parc il y a deux semaines m'a affecté. Je me retournais sur moi-même. Les Warblers me demandaient sans cesse si j'allais bien.

« Je vais bien. J'étais juste en train de penser » j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, il semblait. D'une certaine manière, j'avais besoin de faire que Kurt se sente beau. Il n'écouterait pas mes paroles.

La nuit dernière, je l'ai physiquement vénéré, mais aussi je ne lui dirai jamais que ses côtes saillantes et ses os iliaques tranchants comme des rasoirs ne m'avaient pas excité.

En fait, j'avais vraiment une excuse pour quitter Kurt pendant un moment hier parce que Wes m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider à rechercher quelques chansons pour quand les Warblers allaient chanter au centre des ainés en bas de la rue dans quelques semaines. Après cela, je retournai à la chambre de Kurt pour le trouver endormi sous les couvertures. Je fermai la porte sans faire de bruit. Dans un timing parfait également car mon téléphone commença à sonner bruyamment.

« Allo, c'est Blaine Anderson » je saluai car je n'avais pas regardé l'identité de l'appelant.

« Pourquoi allo, Blaine Anderson » Carole répondit. Je pouvais entendre son sourire amusé.

« Bonjour Carole. Quoi de neuf ? » Je glissai dans un ton plus décontracté.

« Je voulais juste te demander si Kurt allait un peu mieux. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis un certain temps » elle expliqua.

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

« Burt et moi pensons que nous avons besoin de tuer ça dans l'œuf immédiatement. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que Kurt veuille de l'aide »

« Je comprends » je répondais. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Puisque tu es le seul qui est toujours avec lui, sais-tu exactement quels symptômes il a ? Nous aurons besoin de le dire au docteur quand nous prendrons rendez-vous »

« Avez-vous un stylo et du papier ou pouvez-vous vous rappeler de tout ? »

« Oh… ouais je peux avoir ça » elle dit. Il y avait un bruissement suivi d'un « Je suis prête »

« Uhm, il est fatigué, faible, pris de vertiges, il refuse la nourriture, il a toujours froid, il perd ses cheveux, il est nerveux, il perd l'équilibre facilement et il pense qu'il est gros peu importe ce que tout le monde dit »

« Okay, merci Blaine » Carole renifla au fil. « Nous allons définitivement prendre rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine ou aussitôt que possible »

« Bien » je commentai avant d'ajouter, « Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

« C'est une bonne question. Je suppose qu'il sera admis en tant que patient dans le service psychiatrique. Cela dépend de comment il prend le traitement ou quel dégâts physiques il a fait, il a peut-être besoin d'une sonde d'alimentation pendant un certain temps pour prendre du poids rapidement »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Cela dépend »

« Je pourrais lui rendre visite ? »

« Oui »

« Bien »

Nous nous dimes au revoir, et je raccrochai ressentant une étrange sensation de poids être enlevée de mes épaules que j'avais traîné pendant ces derniers mois. J'étais heureux que mon travail fût terminé, que j'avais pu avoir ses parents et qu'ils lui obtiennent de l'aide. Maintenant tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était apporter du soutien à mon petit-copain dans sa guérison.

_Je n'avais jamais prévu que quelque chose de terrible arriverait._

**PDV Kurt**

Chaussures lacées. Ecouteurs mis. Je m'étirai un peu dans les premières lueurs du jour et me mis à courir le long de la piste de Dalton qui s'étirait sur environ 10 kilomètres dans un cercle. Je fis du jogging à un rythme régulier, m'engageant à avoir juste assez de temps pour arriver à ma chambre, me doucher, et aller en cours.

Trois chansons plus tard, j'étais épuisé.

Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ce qui rendait cela encore plus étrange était que l'épuisement était plus dans ma tête et ma poitrine que dans mes membres en déplacement.

Oh, j'ai juste besoin d'eau.

J'en prendrai plus tard.

Quatre chansons de plus et j'avais réussi à me pousser à un total de 3 kilomètres. La sueur coulait, mais j'avais froid. Est-ce que ça signifie que je brûle de la graisse ? Je ne voulais pas arrêter, mais le sentiment commun d'être sur le point de perdre conscience se faufila en moi.

Ma tête qui martelait. Mon cœur qui battait douloureusement, avec force.

« Hey Kurt ! » Jeff des Warblers s'annonça. Sa présence soudaine m'effraya vraiment, en réalité. Il vint en courant derrière moi. Je changeais mon allure pour marcher et arrachais les écouteurs hors de mes oreilles.

« Salut Jeff » je dis, essayant de dissimuler ma lourde respiration.

« Mec, tu vas bien ? » il demanda. Son visage passa directement d'un sourire chaleureux à une inquiétude profonde. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'il n'ait rien dit car maintenant mon attention était portée sur à quel point je me sentais mal physiquement. Maintenant qu'il l'avait mis sur le tapis, ma vision commença à se noircir.

Non,non,non,non,non,non.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » Jeff offrit, essayant de m'atteindre. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon avant-bras entièrement, et son visage se transforma en ce putain de regard que tout le monde ne cesse de m'adresser. Cependant, je voulais m'asseoir, alors j'ai dû avoir haussé les épaules car j'étais allongé sur le sol en un instant. Mon cerveau tout entier sembla s'éteindre, juste se fondre dans la piste en béton.

Je m'allongeai sur le sol, sur la piste en béton de Dalton, et me contractais avant de perdre conscience.

_Aidez-moi_

**PDV Blaine**

Mon portable sonna pendant le début du petit déjeuner dans le hall de Dalton.

« Jeff ? » je lisais sur l'identité de l'appelant.

« Blaine ! Tu dois venir sur la piste. Kurt…il-il… » Jeff balbutia nerveusement, peut-être frénétiquement. C'était un appel d'urgence.

« Que lui arrive- t-il Jeff ? » je demandai d'un ton sévère, attirant l'attention des autres à la table. Je me levai et commençai à sprinter vers la sortie, les laissant derrière.

« J'ai déjà appelé l'ambulance parce que je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qu'il faut faire. Tu dois appeler ses parents pour les laisser savoir ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » j'étouffai tandis que je prenais de la vitesse en me dirigeant vers la piste.

« Il est inconscient… et…et… » Il arrêta de parler, comme ahuri.

« Allez Jeff » je grognais.

« Comment dire… il tremble ? » je m'arrêtai presque complètement de courir.

« Une crise d'épilepsie ? » je ne pouvais croire les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

« Huh ? »

« Est-ce qu'il fait une crise d'épilepsie ? »

« Je crois ? »

« A quel repère tu es ? »

« Celui après trois kilomètres» j'étais seulement au repère du kilomètre et demi, mais je sortis de l'adrénaline hors de moi pour sprinter ce dernier kilomètre et demi , tournant un coin pour venir aux côté de Jeff se tenant debout auprès du corps tremblant de Kurt.

« Dieu merci » Jeff dit. J'arrivai assez près de Kurt, car il tremblait seulement, ses membres ne s'agitaient pas. De mon cours de santé que j'ai pris une fois, je me souvins que tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était mettre quelque chose de mou sous sa tête, alors j'enlevais mon blazer et le plaçai sous son crâne.

Au loin, Jeff et moi entendîmes tous deux les sirènes de l'ambulance. Il allait leur falloir un moment pour nous trouver. En pensant rapidement, j'appelai l'infirmière.

« Allo, c'est l'infirmière Nancy » elle répondit presque immédiatement.

« C'est Blaine Anderson » je dis brusquement. Elle pouvait entendre la tension dans ma voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Blaine ? »

« Je suis presque sûr que vous voulez savoir pourquoi une ambulance vient à Dalton »

« Absolument. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Kurt est parti courir, et il est en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie »

« Où ? »

« La piste de Dalton, après le repère du kilomètre trois »

« As-tu amorti sa tête ? »

« Oui »

« Je serais là rapidement »

« Okay, merci » j'appelai un autre numéro après que la conversation prit fin. Le téléphone sonna et sonna ce qui me rendis confus et m'inquiéta mais ensuite j'entendis sa voix.

« Blaine ? » elle demanda.

« Oui, Mme Hummel »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Kurt est parti courir et il fait une crise d'épilepsie » je l'entendis haleter.

« Non » elle murmura

« L'ambulance arrive, et je suppose qu'il sera emmené à l'hôpital de Westerville »

« Okay » elle dit d'un air absent. « Nous serons là aussi rapidement que possible »

Tandis que les sirènes devenaient plus fortes, Kurt s'arrêta de trembler et respira juste profondément. Je m'accroupis à nouveau.

« Kurt. Bébé, tu peux m'entendre ? »

« Est-ce que l'infirmière vient ? » Jeff demanda, regardant au loin une voiture de golf de Dalton se précipitant vers nous.

« Ouais. Pourras-tu sortir pour aller à sa rencontre et l'amener ici ? »

« Bien sur » il accepta et partit en courant, faisant bouger ses bras sauvagement.

« Kurt ? Kurt ? » J'essayai à nouveau. Ses doigts osseux se contractèrent nerveusement. Je les tins avec précaution. « Oui. Allez Kurt. Réveilles-toi » ses paupières battirent pour laisser ses yeux s'ouvrir.

« Salut, chéri. Je suis juste là. Je ne te lâche pas » je dis, des larmes emplissant mes yeux. Le visage de Kurt se froissa de douleur, et il laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Je sais. On va t'avoir de l'aide bientôt. C'est bon » des bruits de pas vinrent derrière moi.

« Les ambulanciers sont juste là-bas » l'infirmière dit. « Ça vient juste de s'arrêter ? »

« Ouais. Il est réactif également» En effet, les ambulanciers accoururent avec un brancard et l'équipement. Pendant que deux s'occupaient de Kurt, un se tenait sur le côté pour parler avec l'infirmière qui avait apporté le dossier de Kurt avec elle. Vif d'esprit de sa part.

« Jeff » je me tournai vers le garçon blond et longiligne. « Va en cours. S'il te plait ne dis à personne ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à que Kurt l'autorise, okay ? »

« Okay » Jeff haussa les épaules.

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie en le trouvant »

« Est-ce que je suis autorisé à savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi diable est-il si maigre? »

« Je te promets que je te dirai tout plus tard »

**PDV Kurt**

Confus. Fatigué. Désorienté. Un peu nauséeux.

« Hey, par ici, gamin. Tu peux m'entendre ? » Une voix inconnue demanda. Mon dieu, comme je ne voulais vraiment pas ouvrir mes yeux. Ça avait l'air trop brillant. Je ne savais même pas vraiment où j'étais. Quelqu'un enroulait quelque chose autour de mon bras. Quelque chose était placé sur ma bouche. Je voulais crier et me débattre pour me débarrasser d'eux, mais je grognais seulement. Cela prenait trop d'énergie pour bouger.

« Peux-tu me dire ton nom ? » la voix questionna.

« Kurt » je marmonnai travers l'objet pour respirer en plastique.

« Bien. Ecoute Kurt. Tu viens juste de faire une crise d'épilepsie, et nous avons besoin de t'emmener à l'hôpital pour te faire un contrôle médical. D'après ton petit-ami, tu n'en a jamais eu avant »

« Blaine ! » ma voix étouffée glapit. Ou est-il parti ? Ne me murmurait-il pas des choses apaisantes à mon oreille il y peu de temps ?

« Il est en train de parler avec quelqu'un en ce moment, mais il a dit qu'il viendra avec nous dans l'ambulance » la voix de l'homme dit. J'entendis des pas près de ma tête.

« L'infirmière dit qu'il est anorexique » une voix nettement féminine dit.

« Ca explique beaucoup. Mettons-le sur le brancard »

J'étais trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit comme débattre ou même penser. Après que je sois bousculé sur la civière, les ambulanciers me firent partir d'urgence, me réassurant que Blaine nous suivait. Dans le véhicule, ils commencèrent à attacher des fils et des machines qui bipaient sur moi.

« Bradycardie. Tenez-vous prêts pour n'importe quel signe d'insuffisance cardiaque »

Cela me terrifia et je commençais à pleurer. Les sirènes étaient trop fortes, il y avait trop de gens, et je voulais mon père. Au moins j'avais Blaine.

« Tu t'en sors si bien Kurt » il parla lentement dans mon oreille. Des larmes dévalèrent sur mon visage. « S'il te plait ne pleure pas. Ça ira mieux. Je t'aime tellement. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Bien. Merci bébé. Regarde ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Ils étaient la première chose que j'ai remarquée quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Et j'ai pensé 'Wow comment peut-il être aussi magnifique ? C'est sûrement un ange' » Blaine continuait de dire ces mots réconfortants, sa respiration sur mon visage. Je fermai mes yeux à nouveau, me focalisant sur le calme de sa voix au lieu des sirènes qui hurlaient.

_Fatigué._

**PDV Burt**

« Burt. Burt. Réveille-toi ! » Carole me secouait violemment pour me réveiller vendredi matin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelle heure est-il ? » Je grommelais. Je n'avais pas à aller au travail aussi tôt que Carole dans les jours de semaine.

Attend.

_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » je répétai. Cette fois je m'assis et vis les yeux humides de Carole.

« C'est Kurt » elle dit. Mon monde se stoppa.

« Non » je dis et sortis du lit. M'habillant en précisément 5 secondes, j'eu Carole m'expliquant la situation.

« Il courait et il a fait une crise d'épilepsie. Ils sont à l'hôpital de Westerville, alors cela va être une longue route »

« Je ne peux pas le perdre Carole » je déclarais avec tellement d'évidence. Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres et m'étreignit dans une étreinte emplie d'amour.

« Allons-y »

_Ne me prenez pas mon fils._

**PDV Kurt**

Les ambulanciers et Blaine me firent rester éveillé. Ils voulaient que je reste très calme, pour rien aggraver, mais éloigner le stress était difficile dans la situation actuelle surtout après que Blaine m'avait laissé savoir que Burt et Carole allaient nous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

« Ils vont me détester » je marmonnais à travers le masque à oxygène, mais Blaine fut capable de me comprendre. Il m'assura qu'ils n'allaient pas me détester. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander : qu'est-ce que ce voyage à l'hôpital allait entraîner ?

Je n'avais pas à attendre longtemps pour trouver la réponse tandis que l'ambulance arrivait à destination rapidement et me débarquait, toujours allongé sur la civière. Blaine marcha aux côtés des ambulanciers, me tenant les mains. A l'intérieur de la salle des urgences, des personnes commencèrent à parler rapidement dans le jargon médical. Je serrais fortement les paupières pour garder mes yeux fermés pour échapper aux lumières blanches aveuglantes.

« Homme de dix-sept ans, anorexique, Kurt Hummel. Crise d'épilepsie pendant un effort, durée sept minutes. Bradycardie »

« Ses tuteurs ont été contactés ? »

« Ses parents ont été contactés, autorisation verbale délivrée, et sont en chemin »

« Peut-on faire sortir le gamin pour un court instant ? »

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous sortir et aller dans la salle d'attente ? Nous vous préviendrons quand vous pourrez venir le voir »

« Uhm, bien sûr. Je suppose que oui »

_Non._ Pas Blaine. Il commença à relâcher sa prise sur ma main, et une peur surgit en moi.

« Non ! » je criai, enlevant le masque à oxygène avec mes mains tremblantes. « Ne pars pas ! »

« Mr Hummel, s'il vous plait calmez-vous »

« Ne me touchez pas. Arrêtez ! » Je hurlai à l'infirmière qui escortait déjà Blaine vers la sortie. Ma respiration devint difficile. Les docteurs commencèrent à parler rapidement et essayèrent de m'immobiliser.

« Tout se passera bien Kurt ! Je t'aime » il dit comme un adieu avant de disparaitre derrière le mur avec une infirmière.

« Nooon ! » je lâchais un cri strident. Je balançai mes jambes, frappant les mains des infirmières, et luttant contre les branchements sur moi.

Pris au piège. Je me sentais pris au piège. Blaine n'était pas là. Mon père n'était pas là. Je n'avais personne. Il y avait des inconnus essayant de me tenir, et je n'en pouvais plus.

Soudainement, une lourde poigne vint sur ma poitrine, et je haletai. La douleur traversa mon bras gauche. Mon cou me faisait souffrir avec tellement de pression que je ne pouvais pas parler.

« Il fait un arrêt cardiaque. Apportez les électrodes. Préparez pour … »

Il y avait tellement de désordre, trop d'excitation. Trop de branchements. Des ordres rudes.

_Maman, s'il te plait aide-moi._

**PDV Blaine**

Je compris pourquoi je devais quitter la pièce pour permettre aux professionnels d'avoir leur espace pour travailler, mais le cri de Kurt me fit vouloir rester. J'atteins ce point où je ne pouvais croire que ça arrivait. J'étais assez sur que ce point était atteint quand je vis tout d'abord Kurt trembler sur le béton, une légère teinte bleuâtre sur son visage.

« Allez, fiston » l'infirmière dit et m'éloigna gentiment. Nous n'avions même pas fait deux pas quand Kurt laissa échapper le cri à vous glacer le plus le sang suivi peu après par les cris des docteurs d'un arrêt cardiaque.

« Non » je dis à haute voix. Je ne _voulais _pas le croire. S'il te plait, mon dieu, _non._ Je me sentis être tiré pour continuer à avancer. L'infirmière me plaça sur une chaise dans la presque vide salle d'attente des urgences. Ma tête tomba dans mes mains.

Profondes respirations. Profondes respirations. Profondes-

Sanglots.

Je laissai sortir les larmes et fis des bruits de pleurs. Je m'en fichais que les employés de l'hôpital me regardaient avec une pitié pathétique. En fait, je ne les remarquais pas, ni quoique ce soit. Je ne remarquais pas Carole m'approcher.

« Oh Blaine » elle roucoula et enroula ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte maternelle si nécessaire. Elle pleurait également.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » elle demanda, essuyant mes larmes. De nouvelles les remplacèrent rapidement. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais ensuite j'aperçu Burt entrer après avoir garé la voiture.

« Blaine ? » Carole incita à parler à nouveau. J'éclatais dans des pleurs gutturaux et secouai la tête.

« Que se passe-t'il ? Ou est Kurt ? » Burt s'annonça d'un ton bourru. C'était évident qu'il avait pleuré, mais en ce moment il essayait tellement fort de retenir ses émotions.

« Il-il » je bégayais. Profondes respirations. Profondes respirations. Profondes-

« Il vient juste de faire un arrêt cardiaque, et ils essayent de le stabiliser » je crachais. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu de ma part que leur fils venait juste littéralement de mourir.

Burt s'effondra au sol à mes pieds. Ses émotions se libérèrent. Les larmes régnaient.

« Dis-moi que mon fils est en vie » il supplia. Je regardais dans ces yeux, les putains d'yeux si similaires à ceux de Kurt, et mon cœur se brisa.

_« Je ne sais pas »_

**PDV Docteur**

« Il fait un arrêt cardiaque » je fis rapidement le diagnostic, lisant les moniteurs cardiaques attachés à la poitrine du garçon et remarquant ses yeux rouler. La machine émit un son constant alertant la l'arrêt du battement du muscle.

« Préparer au choc »

« Libérer »

Un zap d'électricité par les palettes fut tout ce qui prit pour faire recommencer le nodule sino auriculaire. Il resta inconscient et avait besoin d'une aide évidente pour respirer, mais il était vivant. Le garçon était chanceux.

« On a un pouls »

« J'ai besoin de 5cc de … »

« Je vais aller voir si ses parents sont présents » j'alertai l'équipe qui travaillait déjà rapidement pour couvrir le frêle garçon de fils et de tubes.

« Hummel ? » j'annonçai à haute voix dans la salle d'attente par ailleurs silencieuse. Trois têtes surgirent immédiatement à ma droite.

« Je suis son père » un homme bourru aux yeux rougis se leva. Nous nous serrâmes la main.

« Je suis docteur Feldman, le médecin traitant de votre fils »

« Je suis Burt Hummel. C'est ma femme, Carole. C'est Blaine, le petit-ami de Kurt » l'homme introduit. Je serrais la main du groupe émotif, s'assurant d'apporter d'empathie dans mon regard.

« Comment va-t-il ? » l'adolescent aux cheveux foncés demanda. J'avais déjà été prévenu qu'il était le petit-copain du jeune, c'était celui qui était arrivé avec l'ambulance. « On peut le voir ? »

« Il va être placé à l'unité de réanimation dans une minute, alors je vais vous mener à lui après vous avoir expliqué ce qui s'est passé »

« Il est stable ? Blaine a dit qu'il a fait un arrêt cardiaque » la femme parla. Je décidai faire sortir du couloir pour s'asseoir sur les chaises.

« Oui. Tandis que son cœur s'est arrêté pendant environ dix secondes, nous avons été capable de le faire revenir par le choc, et nous sommes confiant qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat » je rapportais. Il y avait un soulagement collectif enlevé de leurs épaules, et je comprenais totalement.

Mais ici était là où ça devenait difficile. Ce n'était pas un traumatisme normal. C'était un suicide, peut-être involontaire.

« Cependant, Kurt s'est créé de multiples troubles physiologiques par l'anorexie, ce qui » je m'arrêtai pour parcourir le dossier du garçon « on m'a dit qu'on a diagnostiqué qu'il avait un trouble alimentaire par une infirmière scolaire. Je me dois de demander » je continuai « A-t' il vu un docteur depuis qu'il a commencé à montrer un trouble alimentaire ? »

Je ne voulais pas que ses parents se sentent coupables pour n'avoir pas avoir forcé de l'aide sur leur fils plus tôt. Beaucoup de parents se retrouvent eux-mêmes dans cette situation : ils veulent que leurs enfants s'en sortent par eux-mêmes pour qu'ils ne soient pas de « mauvaises personnes ».

« Nous avons pris rendez-vous avec son médecin traitant pour mardi prochain. Nous-nous » la femme essaya de continuer mais fondit en larmes. Mr Hummel caressa sa main, des larmes apparaissant dans ses propres yeux.

« Eh bien, il aurait pu éviter ce voyage à l'hôpital si il n'avait pas été courir, ce qui a provoqué la crise d'épilepsie. La bradycardie, ou un rythme cardiaque trop lent, a déjà mis beaucoup de stress sur le cœur de Kurt qu'il a de toute évidence affamer au vu de sa taille, en courant et en ayant une crise, c'est sans surprise qu'il a eu une insuffisance cardiaque » j'informai consciencieusement.

« A quel point il est stabilisé ? » Mr Hummel questionna.

« Pour ce qui est de maintenant, Kurt est sous ventilateur, moniteur cardiaque, perfusion de glucose et sonde d'alimentation nasogastrique. Même si la crise cardiaque n'a duré que quelques secondes, sa condition est assez critique pour être traitée dans l'unité de soins intensifs. »

« Pendant combien de temps il sera sous machine ? »Carole demanda.

« Nous avons encore besoin de faire quelques tests comme un scanner cérébral et une prise de sang, alors il restera dans l'unité de soins intensifs pour au moins cinq jours. Les moniteurs cardiaques resteront en marche pendant moins d'un jour. Le ventilateur est enlevé quand il se réveille »

« Quand il se réveille ? » le garçon commença à s'inquièter.

« C'est mieux que nous gardions son système organique à l'arrêt sous un coma artificiel pour qu'il ait du temps pour se reposer. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, mais ça pourrait le garder endormi pendant un nombre d'heures »

« Et quand il se réveille ? » la femme demanda.

« Nous discuterons de quels traitements pour l'anorexie sont à notre disposition, mais pour l'instant, le garder vivant est la chose la plus importante » ils hochèrent tous de la tête. Personne ne dit quoique que ce soit, alors j'assumai que le groupe voulait voir Kurt.

Je les menai au cinquième étage de l'hôpital, s'arrêtant à la station des infirmières pour vérifier le numéro de chambre.

A l'intérieur de la chambre 516, deux infirmières étaient en train d'attacher des fils et des machines autour du garçon.

« Je viendrais plus tard pour contrôler » je dis silencieusement car les Hummel et le petit-ami de Kurt avaient besoin de temps pour être avec Kurt. Les infirmières partirent avec moi, déjà à commérer entre elles.

Une personne de dix-sept ans dans l'unité de soins intensifs était une chose très, très triste.

Mais mon travail n'autorisait pas les émotions. Prochain patient.

**PDV Burt**

Allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, Kurt semblait presque identique à Elizabeth quand elle était sur son lit de mort.

Des branchements et des machines couvrant un squelette.

Comment cela avait-il pu aller aussi loin ?

« Mon fils » je geignis à personne et me déplaçai à côté de son lit. Même si il y avait deux autres personnes dans la pièce, et que Kurt ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas m'écouter, je parlai à mon enfant.

« Kurt, c'est quoi ton objectif dans ça ? » je balayai des larmes. « Je ne comprends pas, fiston, et peut-être que je ne le comprendrais jamais. Je souhaite que ta mère soit là parce qu'elle aurait été capable de t'aider dans des manières que je ne pourrais jamais, mais j'ai besoin que tu combattes ça. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi fiston. Tu dois combattre ça »

Je m'éloignai de lui, autorisant Carole et Blaine à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Je regardai par la fenêtre où le soleil brillait de façon inappropriée. Il était presque midi.

**PDV Kurt**

Je laisse partir, je perds contrôle.

De moi-même, de mon corps, de mon esprit.

J'aime ça.

Il n'y avait pas de couleur quand je m'évanouis après que Blaine partit. Une absence de couleur, mais je me sentais soulagé. Mon corps disparut, mais mes sens subsistaient. Et je sentais ma mère. Ma mère décédée. Elle était là.

« Maman » je criai. « Tu m'a manqué. Parle-moi. Je sais que tu es ici »

« Mon chéri, je ne suis jamais loin » la voix était si belle, mélodieuse. Elle me faisait me sentir chez moi.

« Je sais » je dis en guise de réponse.

« Que t'es tu fais, Kurtie ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu t'es suicidé. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne me suis pas suicidé »

« Ton cœur s'est arrêté. Tu voulais mourir ? »

« Je –non »

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? »

« Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait devenir si grave. Je voulais juste être mince et parfait et en fait voir de la valeur en moi-même »

« Les gens ne sont-ils pas tombé amoureux de toi avant que tu deviennes mince ? »

« Je pense »

« Ta valeur n'est pas définie par l'apparence physique. Et si qui que ce soit te juge sur ta taille, ce sont des idiots car les corps de tout le monde sont différents »

« Okay »

« Tu traverseras ça, mais tu dois essayer. S'il te plait ne laisse pas ton père ou ce beau petit-copain qui es le tien »

« Mais apparemment je me suis suicidé. Comment je suis supposé rester avec eux ? »

« Tu y retournes bientôt »

« Quoi ? »

« Promets–moi que tu iras mieux. Pour moi, Kurtie ? »

« Je te le promets, maman » je marmonnais sincèrement.

« Je te reverrais quand c'est ton heure de partir »

« Je te fais confiance »

« Rappelle-toi, Kurt. Tu es plus fort que tous les murs que la société a dressés. Dis à ton père que je suis toujours là pour lui également. Je l'aime même si je suis si heureuse qu'il ait Carole »

« Ne me laisse pas »

« Tu dois y aller maintenant, chéri » sa voix commença à disparaitre doucement.

« Maman ! » je criai.

« Je t'aime tellement, et je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu »

Je vis un flash rouge et fus ramené à la salle des urgences. Je ne luttai pas l'aide. Je ne luttai même pas la sonde d'alimentation. Les gens parlaient rapidement et à un haut volume, me poussant au bout avec des lumières et des aiguilles et tout ce dont on pouvait imaginer .

Je m'endormis quand ils administrèrent l'anesthésiant pour mettre le respirateur.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre fini, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review =)


	11. Chapter 11: Awake and Alive

Salut les gens, me revoilà après presque 2 mois d'absence !

Désolé, pas d'Internet chez mon père tout le mois de Juillet et après je suis partie en camping (difficile d'avoir Internet là-bas) .

Mais en bonus, une petite fanfiction en deux chapitre que mon frère de 13 ans a écrit (eh oui, il regarde Glee !), ne cherchez pas à trouver du sens à son histoire, il a que 13 ans ^^ Au début, ça commence assez bien mais ça dégénère rapidement.

* * *

La rencontre de Kurt et Blaine

Il était une fois Kurt, le frère de Finn qui jouait au foot . Finn qui jouait comme une merde était encouragé par Kurt, qui ne faisait même pas attention au danger qui allait frapper. Finn, faisant un tir retourné acrobatique shoota dans la terre, Kurt ne voyant pas le bout de terre qui arrivait même avec les cris de Finn qui ne furent pas entendu par Kurt. Kurt, qui revenait de la buvette, prit le bout de terre dans l'œil alors il tomba des escaliers et s'approcha de la bordure peu à peu, ne pouvant rien faire.

« C'est ça d'être gay » dit une personne du public.

Kurt passa par-dessus la bordure et tomba dans le vide mais une personne arriva et attrapa Kurt c'était Blaine alors Kurt le remercia en lui disant qu'il était gay alors Blaine sortit avec Kurt tout en chantant Blackbird.

Suite 

Sur leur route, ils croisèrent Finn qui s'était changé. Finn dit

« Ah tu as trouvé un gay, je suis content pour toi » En rentrant, Kurt prit une bière au frigo et Blaine prit de l'eau car il était végétarien. Blaine, Kurt et Finn entendirent des grognements, puis de l'eau couler mais c'était juste Rachel qui était aux toilettes puis ils entendirent la porte sonner, c'était Mercedes qui livrait des pizzas. Mercedes eut juste le temps de dire bonjour qu'elle entendit une sonnette, c'était Artie qui appelait Mercedes

« Magne ton gros cul de me monter qu'on chante Gold Digger »

« Mais Blaine » dit Kurt.

« Bah qu'il aille se faire cuire un œuf » répliqua Artie puis ils éclatèrent de rire mais Artie redit

« Non mais je rigole pas »

Enfin, ils commencèrent à chanter mais Finn se cassa la tronche, se prit un vase sur la tête et resta cloué au sol pendant que les autres continuèrent à chanter. Arriva la fin de la chanson, ils emmenèrent Finn à l'hôpital. Arrivés là-bas, il se réveilla sans une égratignure alors il montra comment aller mais sous le choc il se mit à danser et avant de l'arrêter Finn glissa et tomba sur le banc d'attente et retomba par terre. Alors un médecin arriva et c'était le docteur Pavarotti alors Kurt commença à chialer. Mercedes lui dit « Ta gueule » mais Kurt continua alors Rachel donna un coup de chaise qu'elle avait pris je ne sais où, Artie roula sur Kurt alors le docteur Tibia arriva et Artie se mit à chialer « Je n'ai pas de jambes » alors Mercedes arriva avec une poubelle dont je ne savais point où elle le prit et frappa Artie puis Rachel le poussa dans les escaliers.

Mais malheureusement, aucune personne ne mourra « Dommage » cria Axel sur son bureau.

Fin (ce texte est tiré d'une histoire vraie)

Voila maintenant , un nouveau chapitre de Who I Am When I Don't Know Myself Anymore =)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Awake and alive

**PDV Kurt**

J'ouvris mes yeux et devins conscient du ronronnement mécanique.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Ugh » je grognais à cause de la lumière fluorescente dans la pièce, mais le bruit était étouffé et me faisait un peu mal.

« Whoa, mon pote. Ne bouge pas trop » j'entendis mon père dire. Je tendais le cou et le vis me touchant le côté droit, tenant ma main.

Je me souvins de ce que ma mère avait dit et des larmes emplirent mes yeux.

« Non, non. S'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je vais chercher une infirmière. Tiens bon » il dit gentiment. En un instant, une infirmière et un docteur vinrent pour expliquer qu'ils allaient retirer le respirateur, la source du vrombissement.

Ils le retirèrent en tirant dessus, causant une gêne, mais je me sentis capable de respirer plus librement.

« Ouvre tes yeux, gamin » Papa ordonna, me faisant réaliser que j'avais froissé mon visage quand le tube du respirateur était enlevé. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et assimilais mes environs.

La fenêtre derrière la tête de mon père m'indiquait que nous étions élevés de quelques étages et qu'il était tard. De l'autre côté Carole était assise dans une chaise, me fixant avec un regard réconfortant. Des tonnes de machines bipaient. Je regardais à nouveau mon père puis je regardais la forme immobile blottie dans les couvertures au-dessus des coussins sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'infirmière et le docteur étaient au pied de mon lit, parlant de façon régulière, discutant de quoique que ce soit.

« Kurt » mon père dit. Je le regardais dans les yeux. « Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé. J'avais si peur » ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement, et il me prit toute ma force pour serrer sa main, mais ça valait le coup de le voir arborer un large sourire.

« Hey Kurt » le docteur interrompit l'instant. « Bon retour parmi nous. Sais-tu où tu es en ce moment ? » Il demanda. J'hochai la tête avec raideur.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? » Avec du mal, j'arrivais à lever un pincement lâche de mon index et mon pouce montrant que je me souvenais seulement un petit peu de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau n'était connecté à rien du tout.

« Nnnnggh » je gémis à cause de l'inconfort dans ma tête.

« Hey, c'est okay. C'est pas grave. En fait, tu faisais de l'exercice ce matin et tu as fait une crise d'épilepsie mais pendant qu'on s'occupait de toi, ton cœur s'est arrêté. On a du pratiqué un choc cardiaque pour te réanimer » le docteur rapporta. Ce qu'il disait était vraiment accablant, alors je pris une inspiration frissonnante tandis qu'il continuait.

« On vient juste de t'enlever le respirateur qui sert de précaution pour les patients ayant subi une attaque cardiaque. Tu as dormi pendant environ huit bonnes heures. En ce moment, tu es sous perfusion de glucose, l'aiguille dans ta main droite, qui te réhydrate » il indiqua. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'espérais vraiment que je ne voyais pas des choses mais ma main semblait violette et verdâtre.

« Tes veines sont très faibles, alors nous avons dû nous y reprendre en plusieurs fois pour faire entrer l'aiguille » le docteur expliqua. « Le tube dans ton nez mène à ton estomac et te donne les nutriments que tu lui as privé par l'anorexie. Nous enlèverons les moniteurs cardiaques dans quelques temps » Caroles, mon père et le docteur me regardèrent tous avec espoir, mais j'hochais la tête en preuve de compréhension.

« Nous essayons de faire tout notre possible pour te remettre sur pied, alors tu resteras ici pour un moment jusqu'à que nous estimions que tu es prêt » ajouta le docteur. Encore une fois j'hochais la tête puis fermais les yeux pour les reposer.

« C'est bon si il dort ? » mon père demanda avec sa voix grave, tenant encore ma main avec tendresse.

« Bien sûr »

Alors je le fis, je glissais silencieusement dans le sommeil avec l'espoir de rêver encore une fois de ma mère.

* * *

**PDV Carole**

Le choc de voir Kurt au fond dans la même situation que Burt a été il y a un an était juste horrible. Puisque j'étais sa belle-mère, je me sentais d'une certaine façon responsable de ne pas avoir stoppé ses dangereuses habitudes plus tôt. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'atmosphère de la chambre 516 de l'unité de soins intensifs.

Je me rendis utile aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi pour aller chercher le déjeuner à Burt et Blaine. Je décidais également d'appeler Finn qui a toujours été sorti pendant les diners du Vendredi. Il n'était pas au courant de la situation de Kurt. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Nous lui avions pas dit mais Burt et moi serions par ailleurs occupés seul Dieu sait pendant un certain temps, alors Finn avait besoin de savoir ça. Cependant, mon fils était au lycée. Décidant de l'appeler quand même, je composais son numéro. Peut-être qu'il avait son téléphone de sorti.

« Allo ? » il décrocha.

« Hey, chéri. C'est moi » je récitais comme d'habitude.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu saches ce qui se passe »

« Attends, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Burt et moi sommes à l'hôpital pour- »

« QUOI ? » il cria me faisant tressaillir.

« Chéri es-tu en cours ? »

« Je suis en permanence. Pourquoi vous êtes à l'hôpital ? »

« Kurt -»

« QUOI ? » il cria à nouveau.

« Finn, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Kurt a quelques sérieux problèmes de santé en ce moment qui nécessitent que l'on prenne soin d'eux » je dis en laissant de côté littéralement chaque détail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, maman ? Quels problèmes de santé ? Depuis combien de temps il est là-bas ? Vous êtes à quel hôpital ? Je peux essayer de quitter l'école pour venir » Finn radota.

« Merci d'être aussi inquiet pour ton demi-frère mais manquer les cours n'est pas nécessaire puisqu'il est endormi et il le sera pour un moment mais demain, quand il pourra avoir des visiteurs et qu'il sera réveillé pour les voir, tu pourras venir » je parlais.

« C'est l'hôpital de Westerville, ce qui est, je sais, un long trajet mais peut-être que tu peux prendre de la nourriture pour toi et nous sur la route » je finis. Cela le calma et je finis l'appel, pris la commande de repas, et retournais à la chambre 516.

* * *

**PDV Blaine**

Je m'assieds quand Burt et Carole discutèrent aux côtés de leur fils inconscient. Je m'assieds quand Burt et Carole mangèrent un casse-croute ensemble, moi je grignotais des chips que Carole m'avait rapporté. Je m'assieds quand Kurt, toujours inconscient, fut emmené sur son lit pour un scan cérébral. Je m'assieds quand le docteur expliqua à ses parents qu'il y avait de légers dommages dans l'aire du cerveau de Kurt qui s'occupe des mécanismes du discours causés par la crise d'épilepsie ou la crise cardiaque. Heureusement, le docteur pensait que ça pourrait se réparer tout seul une fois qu'il se réveillera.

Il y avait juste beaucoup de s'asseoir. Et de fixer Kurt. Il était presque caché par les fils et les machines qui le maintenaient en vie. La blouse d'hôpital qu'ils lui avaient mis était beaucoup trop large pour sa silhouette squelettique et se détachait légèrement de ses épaules pour dévoiler de la peau cireuse tendue narguant des os.

C'était comme regarder physiquement la mort mais il avait l'air paisible, et c'était l'aide dont il avait besoin. Je souhaite juste qu'il n'avait pas à toucher le fond pour en arriver là.

Mon Dieu, que j'avais de nombreux sombres appels à faire.

Tout d'abord, j'appelais l'infirmière, qui était restée à Dalton pour faire de la paperasserie et pour alerter l'administration de ce qui s'était passé, de pourquoi Kurt n'assurerait pas les cours, de pourquoi il ne serait pas de retour avant un moment. Ses parents se chargeraient de ce problème mais je suppose qu'il aura les leçons et essayera d'apprendre lui-même.

Bien sûr, je l'aiderais.

Ensuite, j'appelais Jeff, qui je savais avait son téléphone allumé à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Hey, Blaine. Comment va-t'il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Jeff me posa des questions immédiatement. Je pris une profonde respiration.

« Kurt, comme tu peux le supposer, a un trouble alimentaire, mais- »

« Ca explique beaucoup en fait » Jeff interrompit solennellement.

« Quelques-uns d'entre nous l'avaient compris mais nous ne savions pas quoi faire »

« L'infirmière et moi avons essayé de l'aider, mais il est allé trop loin »

« Que s'est-il passé précisément ? »

« La crise d'épilepsie a été causée par le trop plein d'exercice de son corps, puis, à l'hôpital, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque »

« Oh-oh mon dieu » le Warbler haleta. J'éclaircissais ma voix.

« Il est stable et se repose mais il sera sous traitement pendant un moment » J'ajoutais.

« Je peux le dire aux autres Warblers ? » Jeff demanda d'un air hésitant.

« Je demanderais à Kurt si c'est ok quand il se réveillera »

« Tu reviens quand ? Tu as loupé les cours aujourd'hui »

« Je sais. Je serais là lundi, c'est sûr. J'avais besoin d'être ici »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment » il déclara au hasard.

« Oui, il est tout pour moi » je dis.

« Ça doit être dur pour toi »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de moi » fut mon réplique.

« Mais je suis sûr que tu traverses une période difficile avec tout ça » il essaya à nouveau.

« J'irais bien » La conversation s'arrête ici. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre 516, Carole tapota le siège du rebord de la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Elle nous avait obtenu de la nourriture. Je pensais que c'était un peu bizarre de manger dans cette situation.

« Tu devrais retourner à l'école, gamin » Burt fit remarquer aux environs de deux heures de l'après-midi.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mr Hummel, je veux vraiment rester ici » Carole et le père de Kurt se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

La nourriture et la folie absolue des événements m'avaient en quelque sorte donné sommeil, alors Carole me laissa m'étirer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tandis que je m'endormais, elle mit une couverture sur moi. Vous connaissez cette sorte de sommeil qui te donne l'impression que tu as fermé tes yeux seulement pour les ouvrir cinq secondes après pour apprendre que sont passées cinq heures ? Sept heures de l'après-midi, toujours vendredi.

Je me réveillais quand le ciel était sombre car il y avait beaucoup de discussion et de mouvement dans la pièce. Je m'assieds rapidement et vis Burt et Carole s'affairer autour du lit de Kurt.

Kurt était réveillé. Même si Burt et Carole m'avaient informé que c'était seulement la seconde fois qu'il était réveillé, je fis un bond en avant et me frayais un chemin, me mettant juste devant son visage.

« Kurt » je murmurais. Il ouvrit les yeux, ces yeux bleus sans lesquels je ne pouvais vivre. Il me sourit, somnolent. Personne ne parla quand je me penchais en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Kurt et je blottis mon visage dans la ligne de son cou comme un chiot qui se blottissait. Carole babillait mais je restais dans le creux de son cou, ignorant l'odeur d'hôpital stérile, ignorant sa peau froide.

« Je t'aime, magnifique » je dis, me retirant pour regarder ses yeux une nouvelle fois. En tremblant, il leva sa main et caressa mon visage. Je riais à ses sourcils froncés. J'avais le duvet et il n'avait jamais aimé le duvet.

« Je dois me raser » je dis pour lui. Il sourit à nouveau et hocha lentement la tête. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et je suppose qu'il s'endormit mais au moins il s'était réveillé. Au moins il était vivant. Au moins ce rêve que j'ai fait n'est pas totalement devenu réalité.

* * *

Chapitre fini

Laissez une review pour le chapitre ou la mini fanfiction de mon frère =)


	12. Chapter 12: What A Catch

**Eh non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste eu de grands changements ( arrivée à l'université dans une toute nouvelle ville, déménagement de ma mère ...) mais j'ai réussi à prendre une heure pour publier le chapitre.**

**Je ne sais pas s'il reste beaucoup de gens qui lisent la fanfiction (qui est, je le rappelle, une traduction) mais voilà le nouveau chapitre sans plus attendre =)**

**Si vous avez aimé l'OS de mon petit frère, sachez que si l'envie lui prend d'en écrire une autre, j'adorerais la publier ^^**

**Crepouille: J'ai transmis à monn frère dès que j'ai lu ta review =)**

**Et j'espère que j'ai fait un peu mieux au niveau 'traduction mot à mot', c'est vrai que j'avais galeré à traduire certaines expressions (je pensais que l'anglais n'était pas aussi compliqué^^)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : What a catch

**PDV Kurt**

Apparemment, je me suis réveillé deux fois hier après-midi, tout d'abord à 18h, puis une nouvelle fois à 19h quand Blaine avait appris que j'avais été réveillé. Je ne me souvenais de pas grand-chose de quand je me suis réveillé, ce matin quand l'infirmière est entrée pour vérifier des choses. Mon père était là pour m'aider à rassembler les morceaux de l'histoire. Il était resté pendant la nuit, Carole était partie pour être avec Finn à la maison, Blaine était retourné à Dalton.

Ca semblait presque normal de passer les premières heures de la matinée avec mon père qui a déjà allumé la télé. Cependant, je me sentais tendu à la pensée d'avoir à m'expliquer à lui.

J'étais tellement fatigué et ma tête semblait en quelque sorte bourdonner. Il y avait une sensation de fourmillement dans mes doigts. J'explorais légèrement la sonde d'alimentation mais j'étais stoppé presque immédiatement. « Ne touche pas à ça » Papa me réprimanda. Oups. J'ai joué avec le mauvais truc, alors j'arborais mon regard 'innocent'. Il rigola et caressa mes cheveux. Mon dieu, ils doivent être en désordre.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Fatigué. Ce n'était pas évident ? Sinon, nauséeux également. Apparemment, il y avait des tonnes de médicaments dans mon système.

« Tu vas essayer de dire quelque chose ? » Papa demanda. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne parlais pas, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir. Le respirateur m'avait fait mal, et il y avait littéralement un tube au fond de ma gorge.

« Mmm » j'essayais pour lui et éclaircissais ma voix pour essayer encore plus. Mon esprit était si brumeux à cause des médicaments.

« Mmah… mah… mm » je continuais à bégayer. Il attendit patiemment, un peu de joie luisait dans son regard.

« Mah… maman… maman » je sortis finalement, en train d'haleter. L'expression sur le visage de mon père se transforma en anéantissement.

« Kurt, elle n'est pas là » il m'informa, pensant que je l'appelais. Je secouais ma tête.

« Maman d-d-dit… qu'elle t-t-t'aime » je dis avec succès, fier de moi-même.

Mais mon père commença à sangloter bruyamment. Il allongea sa tête sur mon lit à côté de ma hanche. Avec la main sans l'intraveineuse, je caressais sa tête chauve pour le réconforter aussi bien que je le pouvais. Ses pleurs m'effrayèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » une Carole très préoccupée demanda en guise d'accueil. Elle se précipita aux côtés de mon père, mais il se tourna vers moi.

« Tu l'as vu ? » il me demanda pour clarifier les choses. Fatigué de parler, je secouais ma tête et montrais lentement mes oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ? » j'étais si content de m'en rappeler, content que ça rende mon père heureux.

« Elle-elle m'a fait p-promettre » je m'arrêtais car j'étais à nouveau à bout de souffle. Carole sourit à m'entendre reparler. « D'aller mieux pour toi. Elle a dit » je respirais profondément, ignorant la douleur dans ma poitrine. « Qu'elle est f-fière de ce que je s-suis devenu »

Mon père éclata en sanglots une nouvelle fois. Carole caressa son dos, également les larmes aux yeux.

« Hey Kurt ? » elle demanda une ou deux minutes après. J'haussais un sourcil. « Finn est là, mais nous lui avons pas dit ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne t'a même pas vu depuis que ton poids a chuté. Voudrais-tu quand même qu'il entre ? »

A ce point, je m'en fichais de qui me verrait. Je n'avais parlé à des amis depuis des mois. Je savais que la situation était seulement temporaire, alors j'hochais la tête pour l'autoriser. Elle quitta la chambre pendant une fraction de seconde, revenant avec mon gentil frère géant dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent à ma vue.

« Pourquoi il est si maigre ? » fut la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche. Burt et Carole me regardèrent pour obtenir la permission tandis que Finn prenait place sur mon lit à mes pieds.

« Finn, Kurt est anorexique » Carole expliqua.

« Tu manges pas ? » il me demanda maintenant. J'hésitais avant de secouer ma tête.

« Comment tu es encore vivant ? » il demanda à haute voix. La pièce devint silencieuse.

« Kurt a fait une crise d'épilepsie hier suivie d'une crise cardiaque. Ces branchements, ces tubes et ces machines le maintiennent en vie » Papa brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi ? » Finn questionna.

« Pourquoi les tubes sont là ? » Carole demanda pour avoir des précisions.

« Non. Pourquoi t'es anorexique ? » Il me demanda directement.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux lui demander » elle le gronda.

« Tu penses que t'es gros ou un truc comme ça ? » Finn continua.

« FINN ! » Papa cria. Ça m'étonna et me contraria car comment Finn aurait pu le savoir ? Les troubles alimentaires ne sont pas la spécialité des joueurs de football du lycée.

« C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Finn demanda calmement.

« … »

Lentement, il se leva et alla à ma toute gauche, remplaçant l'endroit où était Carole. Il prit ses bras et les enroula autour de moi avec tellement de douceur que j'en eu légèrement les larmes aux yeux. Tapotant bizarrement son dos, j'éclaircissais ma voix pour parler.

« Tout ira bien » je dis d'une voix rauque. Il se retira de moi et hocha la tête.

« Tu vas manger ? »

« Finn » Carole commença à le réprimander. Je tapais la sonde d'alimentation scotchée à ma joue.

La matinée fut passée avec ma famille. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup (pas du tout). Je ne voulais pas. Tout le monde regarda la télé, parla avec les infirmières à chaque fois qu'elles entraient et me laissa osciller entre conscience et inconscience. Carole m'avait laissé savoir que Blaine viendrait me rendre visite plus tard, ce qui me rendit heureux. Cependant, la nausée et la fatigue ne s'en allaient simplement pas. Aux alentours de midi, le docteur entra pour m'examiner.

« Alors, Kurt » il commença. « Comment te sens-tu ? J'ai appris que tu parles désormais alors dis-moi comment c'est. Une quelconque douleur quelque part ? »

Burt, Carole et Finn me regardèrent tous dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je remuais mes doigts et éclaircissais ma voix.

« Mmmes d-doigts n'ont pas » j'haletais pour respirer « arrêter de me picoter et- » je respirais « la nausée ne p-part pas »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ton père ou les infirmières t'ont dit à propos de ta condition actuelle, mais quand nous avons fait la scanographie sur ton cerveau pour voir s'il y avait des dégâts causés par la crise cardiaque, nous avons remarqué un problème avec la partie de ton cerveau qui s'occupe de la parole » le docteur expliqua, faisant des gestes en direction de ma tête.

« Un trouble de la parole ? » Carole intervint. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et le chant ? Putain de merde. Quoi ?

« C'est fort possible que son cerveau se sente juste submergé en ce moment avec le fait qu'il essaye de guérir son corps. Nous attendrons une semaine avant de faire venir un thérapeute du langage »

« Maintenant » il continua « Des fourmillements dans tes doigts ? » il demanda pour obtenir des précisions. J'hochais la tête. « Et à quel point dirais-tu que ta nausée est forte ? »

« Eh bien, j-j'ai pas en-encore vomi » je faisais remarquer avec un léger sourire.

« Ça reste une préoccupation. Ça te gênerait que l'on prélève plus de sang ? J'aimerais effectuer quelques tests spécialisés » J'haussais les épaules. Ils avaient probablement fait plus de tests que je ne le savais quand je dormais.

« Quoi d'autre vérifiez-vous ? » Papa questionna le docteur, faisant allusion au diagnostic de déficience en fer dont j'étais au courant.

« Des signes d'insuffisance rénale. Ce n'est pas un problème rare avec l'anorexie » le docteur répondit.

Mon Dieu. J'avais vraiment tout bousillé. La mort serait… bien mieux.

_Attendez, quoi ? Je m'autorise vraiment à aller par là ?_

_Oui._

_La mort serait mieux qu'avoir à payer un paquet d'argent pour réparer un problème que j'ai causé moi-même._

_Je serais avec ma maman._

_Qui m'a dit que c'était pas mon heure._

« J'enverrais un phlébologue dans peu de temps » le docteur dit, de retour dans la réalité. « Pour ce qui est des fourmillements, ce peut être une conséquence de la crise d'épilepsie ou de la crise cardiaque mais ça peut être une lésion nerveuse provoquée par l'anorexie » il continua à dire. Bousillé. De partout. « Je me dois de demander pour que je puisse identifier ton diagnostic exact : t'es-tu engagé dans tout autre comportement de troubles alimentaires comme l'excès d'exercice physique ou vomir ta nourriture, Kurt ? »

« … »

« Kurt ? » Papa me poussa à répondre.

« Ouais » je murmurais.

« Je suis désolé de te soutirer cette information. C'est un 'oui' à quoi ? » Le docteur demanda.

« Je v-vomis la n-nourriture » j'avouais, regardant mes mains couvertes de tubes et d'autres merdes.

« Merci, Kurt. Tu es si courageux. On prélèvera ce sang et on verra ce qu'il y a » il quitta la pièce qui resta silencieuse tandis que ma famille assimilait la nouvelle information.

« Tu dois vraiment détester la nourriture » Finn dit avec un rire. J'appréciais en quelque sorte la réaction légère et haussais les épaules.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut passé avec ma famille même si Finn a dû partir à 13h pour quelque chose. Je m'assoupissais et me réveillais quelque part intentionnellement car je ne voulais sûrement pas faire face à mes parents. Parce que je faisais constamment la sieste, je ne me souvins pas d'une infirmière qui est entrée pour me prélever du sang deux fois, mais mon père me l'avait dit. Ils avaient eu du mal avec mes veines encore une fois. Finalement, Blaine arriva.

« Je suis venu les bras chargé de cadeaux ! » il annonça sa présence à la pièce. Il apparut en portant un grand ours en peluche blanc et un mélange de fleurs rouges et jaunes.

« Salut Kurtie ! » il arborait un sourire tellement large. C'était contagieux. Quand nous échangeâmes un baiser de bonjour, je ne voulais pas me retirer mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour continuer.

« Ahem ! » Papa interrompit.

« Burt ! » Carole réprimanda, lui donnant une tape enjouée sur l'épaule. Nous rigolâmes tous. Blaine avait mis l'ours à mes côtés. Il était confortable pour se reposer dessus. Mes bras étaient plus maigres que ses bras.

Et je viens juste de me comparer à un objet inanimé.

« Comment tu vas ? » il demanda, il tenait ma main et était assis auprès de ma hanche sur le lit. Mes parents s'étaient mis dans le coin de la chambre privée de l'hôpital avec la télé.

Je levais ma main qui avait l'intraveineuse pour montrer que j'allais 'moyen'. Il vit les bleus à l'endroit où ils avaient essayé mais n'avaient pas réussi encore et encore à faire entrer l'aiguille dans ma veine.

« Aie » il compatit. J'haussais les épaules puis lui fit un signe pour qu'il s'assoie plus près, ce qu'il fit.

Et je me rendormis.

* * *

Voilà voilà, laissez une petite review, les critiques ca fait avancer =)

Bon week-end (ou bonne semaine si vous la lisez plus tard) !


	13. Chapter 13: On The Edge

Enfin !

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas (ne vous pincez pas pour voir que c'est pas une illusion), je publie !

Juste avant de partir de chez moi =)

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part m'excuser pour le LOOOONg retard entre les deux chapitres; eh oui, à l'université on ne fait pas que glander, la preuve je viens juste de finir le chapitre !

Bon sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même si c'est juste un "Bonjour !".

PS: Je n'ai pas pu relire mon chapitre donc désolé si j'ai fait des fautes ou si j'ai écrit des choses sans aucun sens, c'était ça ou attendre encore une semaine.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : On the edge

**PDV Blaine**

« C'est normal qu'il soit tout le temps endormi ? » je demandai quand la respiration de Kurt se posa et que ses doigts, enlacés avec les miens, s'étaient arrêtés de tressaillir.

« C'est normal dans sa situation, oui » Carole répondit.

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? » je demandai. Burt haussa la voix de la chaise près de la télé.

« Une fois qu'il sortira de l'hôpital, il ira dans une clinique pour troubles alimentaires à Colombus. Il va y rester probablement plus d'un mois »

« Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ? »

« Le docteur nous l'a recommandé. Par chance, l'assurance de Burt couvre la majorité des soins » Carole me répondit.

« L'école finit dans deux mois. Comment il va finir l'année ? »

« La clinique va l'aider avec l'école en ligne »

« Quand pourra-t-il partir de l'hôpital sans problème? »

« Ils disent qu'il y a certains niveaux qu'il doit atteindre pour- »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui interrompit la réponse de Burt. Kurt bougea dans son sommeil, ses doigts se remettant à trembler.

« Entrez » Carole autorisa. Le docteur entra dans la chambre, un regard triste sur son visage.

« Bonjour la famille. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles » il commença.

« Insuffisance rénale ? » Carole soupira. Le docteur tira auprès du lit d'hôpital un tabouret que, venant de réaliser, j'étais assis dessus, je tenais encore le corps frêle de Kurt pendant qu'il dormait. Le docteur était gentil de me laisser l'être cependant.

« Malheureusement oui. Les examens montrent que les reins de Kurt sont en train de lui faire défaut probablement à cause de la sévère déshydratation. Sa condition est considérée comme critique à cause de l'anorexie, et il a besoin de dialyse. En fait, la procédure fonctionnera pour ses reins pendant qu'on pompera plus de fluides dans son corps »

Je baissai le regard, stupéfait, sur mon petit-ami. Il dormait si paisiblement malgré les machines attaché à lui et les organes défaillants dans son corps.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, et je me sentis bizarre, comme si je m'introduisais dans une grosse décision familiale.

« Pendant combien de temps ferez-vous la dialyse ? » Burt questionna.

« J'estime pendant au moins une semaine » le docteur répondit. Carole, avec des connaissances médicales provenant de son métier d'infirmière, intervint.

« Quelles sont les chances pour qu'il ait besoin d'une transplantation de rein ? » le docteur parcourra le dossier de Kurt et lit en silence.

« Je dirai 40% »

La lumière brilla à travers la fenêtre de l'hôpital tandis qu'il passait de derrière un nuage. Je pris une inspiration tremblante. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à croire que j'étais dans cette situation avec Kurt. Cela me fit me demander si… peut-être j'avais fait quelque chose qui, je pense, l'a poussé aussi fortement à faire un régime. Le silence dans la pièce s'étira.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser ? » le docteur demanda.

« Je ne pense pas. Merci »

« Je reviendrai plus tard pour préparer la machine à dialyse et pour répondre à n'importe quelle questions qui viendront plus tard »

Le docteur quitta la chambre. Je ne pouvais arrêter les mots de sortir de ma bouche.

« J'espère que ça vous dérange pas que je vous demande ça, mais l'avez-vous vu venir ? Etait-il secret à ce point ? »

Burt détourna le regard, et Carole posa une main sur la sienne. Immédiatement je me sentis coupable.

« Je suis tellement désolé, monsieur Je ne voulais pas vous accuser de-«

« Non, gamin » il m'interrompit. « Ce n'était pas m'accuser de quoique ce soit. Carole et moi ignorions tous les deux que c'était à ce point mauvais. Je le regarde maintenant sans les couches de vêtements qu'il portait toujours, et ça m'effraie. J'ai plus peur maintenant que je l'étais quand sa mère est tombée malade. Si Kurt ne peut pas aller mieux, j'aurais l'impression de l'avoir laissée tomber» Burt finit, regardant directement le carrelage de la chambre d'hôpital.

« Il était secret à l'école également » j'ajoutais, « j'ai tout essayé. Je suis allé voir l'infirmière. Tous les Warblers savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'ai essayé d'intervenir, mais je… je ne pouvais pas le faire tout seul, vous comprenez ? »

« Personne ne devrait jamais être pris pour seul responsable pour la vie d'une personne. Il faut tout un village pour élever un enfant » Carole me réconforta.

Tout à coup, Kurt commença à tousser dans son sommeil. Je me poussais du lit pour être à ses côtés au cas où quelque chose pourrait arriver. Son corps trembla à cause de sa toux jusqu'à que ses yeux s'ouvrent avec un regard trouble, et il essaya de d'asseoir dans son lit. Carole et moi l'aidèrent, surveillant les tubes et les machines.

« Il va vomir » Burt prédit au pied du lit. Je suppose que les parents connaissent bien leurs enfants car Kurt hocha la tête et son visage se froissa, il respirait profondément.

Carole prit une corbeille et la tint sous son visage. Immédiatement, mon pauvre petit-ami vomit du sang. Une fontaine de sang. Une pointe d'adrénaline me frappa et ma réaction fut de presser le bouton 'appeler l'infirmière' sur le lit d'hôpital de Kurt.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé » Kurt marmonna à travers une bouche remplie de sang.

« Non mon chéri. Ne t'excuse pas. Shh » Carole fut rapide à le consoler et avait obtenu une serviette en papier pour nettoyer le visage de Kurt.

En peu de temps, une infirmière entra pour voir ce dont nous avions besoin. Une fois qu'elle vit le sang, elle ressortit la tête dans le couloir et appela le docteur qui arriva en précipitation.

« Je ne voulais pas. Oh mon dieu » Kurt était en train de pleurer. Les machines bipèrent à cause du rythme cardiaque rapide de Kurt.

« Fiston, tu es son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? » Le docteur demanda pour clarifier la situation. J'hochai la tête.

« Okay. Ecoute, Kurt. Regarde ton petit-ami. Étudie sa respiration et copie-la. » Tandis que Kurt fixait mon torse avec des yeux larmoyants, le docteur vérifia ses poches intraveineuses et demanda plus de médicaments aux infirmières qui attendaient, un crayon à la main.

« Kurt, as-tu déjà vomi du sang avant ? » le docteur demanda.

« Juste une fois » il répondit, la voix tremblante. En fait, tout son corps tremblait.

« Eh bien, je crois que le sang provient de son œsophage. La boulimie érode les parois de l'œsophage. Les crises peuvent avoir ouvert plusieurs coupures dans celui-ci. Nous appelons cela le syndrome de Mallory-Weiss » le docteur nous informa.

« A quoi ressemble le traitement ? » demanda Burt.

« Je ne recommande aucun traitement pour le moment. S'il continue à vomir, les déchirures vont seulement s'agrandir. J'ai demandé des anti-nauséeux pour son intraveineuse »

« Si ça continue ? » Carole ajouta.

« On peut pratiquer une opération réparatrice pour son œsophage mais-« le docteur fit une pause et parcourra des yeux quelques papiers. « le corps de Kurt est beaucoup trop fragile pour le moment. Cela pourrait être très risqué de l'endormir. Il serait possible qu'il ne se réveille pas. Cependant, je suis confiant sur le fait que nous pouvons tuer la nausée dans l'œuf et éviter l'opération »

« Okay. Merci. » Burt dit d'un ton bourru. Nous primes conscience soudainement de l'urgence de la situation. Kurt avait la tête entre les mains.

Le docteur quitta la pièce, et une infirmière entra. Elle mit des médicaments dans la poche intraveineuse de Kurt.

« Ça peut le rendre somnolent »elle dit.

A cause du faible poids de Kurt, ses paupières furent lourdes en très peu de temps. Il avait besoin de repos, et les médicaments le lui permettaient. Je l'allongeais sur l'oreiller avec douceur. Il était endormi avant que je puisse prendre la couverture pour couvrir son torse.

« A bientôt, mon ange. Ne pars pas » je suppliais dans un murmure à son oreille.

« Je dois retourner à Dalton. Je peux revenir demain ? » Je me levais et demandais à ses parents.

« Bien sur » Carole répondit instantanément. « Merci pour ton soutien dans cette épreuve » elle m'étreignit.

« Ouais, nous te devons une dette pour avoir gardé un œil sur lui à l'école » Burt me fit un câlin à un bras.

Je pris le bus pour la Dalton Académie, perdu dans mes pensées. Avais-je vraiment aidé ?

* * *

PDV Kurt

Ce maudit hôpital a les pires stores du monde. La lumière du matin me réveilla. Je regardai l'horloge pour voir qu'il était 6 :30 du matin. Trop tôt.

Je restais allongé dans mon lit et regardais le plafond, le mur, mon père qui dormait, et les poches qui déversaient du liquide dans de nombreux tubes accrochés à ma peau. Aussi ennuyé que j'étais, je commençais à les retracer jusqu'à leur point d'origine. Celui accroché à ma main était relié à une poche avec quelque chose de salin. La poche était remplie d'un liquide clair. Celui dans le creux de mon coude était relié à une autre poche avec du liquide clair. Un anti-vomitif. Okay continuons…

Celui attaché à mon nez menait à une poche avec un liquide dégoûtant, de couleur beige. Sa marque était indiquée mais je me concentrais plus sur les « 30 000 cals » dont il se vantait.

C'était comme si un autre être infiltrait mon corps alors ma main commença à tirer avec ferveur le tube d'alimentation.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste moi- qui j'étais devenu.

« Pars. Pars. Dégage » je me démenais avec la fine ligne. Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas de nourriture. Je ne voulais pas de calories. Elles me faisaient grossir.

Je laissais échapper un cri étranglé de confusion et de désespoir. Mes pensées s'emballaient et devenaient incontrôlables et ce n'était pas de cette façon que je voulais que cette journée commence.

« Whoah, Kurt » mon père s'était réveillé et regardait la scène tandis que je tripotais le tube. « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai besoin que- j'ai besoin que CA » je tirais plus fort et m'étouffais « s'en aille ! » mon père attrapa mes poignets.

« Papa, arrête ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Kurt, ne discute pas avec moi »

Je commençais à me débattre, et, wow, j'avais mal partout. J'étais endolori comme si j'avais fait de l'exercice pendant 5 heures hier, mais j'avais besoin de me libérer. J'avais besoin que mon père me lâche.

« INFIRMIERE ! » il hurla. « INFIIRMIEEERE ! »

Quand l'infirmière entra, elle du interpréter la situation, mon visage rouge et mon père avec ses mains autour de mes poignets, comme quelque chose de très mauvais car elle se rua sur nous immédiatement.

« Papa, lâche-moi. Je dois faire ça » je grognais.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dois l'enlever ? » il rétorqua.

« Ça me fait grossir » je pleurais.

« Ça te tient en vie » il dit sévèrement.

L'infirmière revint avec ce qui ressemblait à des ceintures dans ses mains.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » je hurlais. « Vous ne pouvez pas me ligoter. Vous ne pouvez pas m'attacher contre ma volonté »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de prendre des décisions rationnelles pour vous-même, M. Hummel » la putain d'infirmière dit. « Vous pouvez vous blesser sérieusement si vous retirer ça » Mon père l'aida à baisser mes bras qui luttaient toujours. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réussir avec sa force puisque la mienne était en train de s'évanouir. Ils me sanglèrent au lit avec 4 ceintures.

« On reviendra vérifier votre état plus tard » la pétasse dit et partit.

« Vas te faire foutre » je dis à mon père dans ma barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ? »

« Me l-laisser tranquille »

« Regarde où tu te trouves, Kurt ! » il dit brusquement, son visage devenant soudainement rouge.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je voulais ça ? » j'explosais. Quand je le fis, une machine située dans la pièce commença à faire un son alarmant. Il semblait venir de la machine à dialyse, d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit. L'infirmière bipa le docteur qui entra en moins d'une minute. Ils éteignirent la machine et prit mes signes vitaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » mon père demanda, languissant d'une réponse. Je m'allongeais à nouveau et prit une respiration . J'avais cette rage refoulée en moi qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

« La situation a fait s'emballer son cœur. Son rythme cardiaque est devenu irrégulier » le docteur expliqua. « La dialyse s'est arrêtée pendant une seconde. »

« Est-ce que c'est un contre-temps pour la dialyse? » mon père demanda d'un air découragé.

« Non. Ça va seulement l'affecter si cela continue. Pour le moment, on continue le traitement »

Je fermais les yeux comme pour leur dire « J'abandonne ».

« Hey, Kurt. J'ai besoin que tu gardes les yeux ouverts encore un peu » le docteur me poussa légèrement du coude. Je du me contenir pour ne pas le pousser du coude un peu plus fort. « J'aimerais parler avec toi seul »

« Mais je suis son père » mon père dit stupidement. Non, sans blague, papa !

« Pour pouvoir le traiter le mieux possible, j'aimerais le comprendre un peu mieux sans la pression d'un parent à proximité de lui »

« Oh. Bon bah, okay » il marmonna et se glissa hors de la chambre, suivi par l'infirmière.

Le docteur prit un tabouret pour le mettre près de moi, et s'assit, pressant quelques boutons sur les machines autour de moi.

« J'ai une sœur qui a vécu avec un trouble alimentaire similaire au tien. Elle ne mangeait pas, faisait trop d'exercices physiques, se faisait vomir, et cætera » le docteur commença.

« Je ne fais pas trop d'exercices physiques » je répondis.

« Tu fais juste du sport pour brûler les calories » il supposa. Correct, j'aurais pu ajouter. « Cette épreuve qu'elle a traversé m'a affecté dans le fait que je me sens attiré à aider ceux qui vivent la même chose. Je me dois de demander » il s'approcha, « Quand as-tu commencé à te faire vivre cela ? »

« Il y a un an » je répondis, me souvenant le jour exact, le repas exact que j'ai repoussé.

« Alors, il y a un an, tu as décidé de sauter un repas ou de te faire vomir ? »

« J'ai eu une.. querelle avec des gens pas si sympas » je contournais le problème.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit quelque chose à propos de ton apparence ? » il demanda.

« Ils ont dit que j'étais très lourd » je dit modestement.

« Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? » il me poussa à parler.

« Ils étaient en-en train de me porter »

« Pourquoi te portaient-ils ? » je mordis ma langue.

Silence.

« Légalement, j'ai interdiction de répéter quoique ce soit de ce que tu me dis à ton père à moins qu'il y ait des risques suicidaires ou de blessures intentionnelles envers ta personne » le docteur me dit, probablement pour me faire répondre à sa question.

« Ils… ils m'ont lancés dans la benne »

« Tu es harcelé? »

« Oui »

« T'ont-ils déjà blessé sérieusement ou t'ont-ils déjà menacé? »

Un flash du visage de David Karofsky, et j'éclatais en sanglot.

« Ouais, c'est pour cela que j'ai quitté le lycée »

« T'ont-ils suivi? Y-a-t'il des brutes dans ta nouvelle école? »

« Non, m-mais… j'ai…. Ces flashbacks… qui ont l'air si réels » je reniflais.

« Tu as déjà raconté tout ça à quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Pas les flashbacks »

« De quelle façon t'affamer aide? » le visage du docteur se froissa, confus.

« C'est juste… que j'ai l'impression d'avoir au moins one once de contrôle dans ma v-vie »

« Est-ce que tu l'a déjà utilisé comme punition envers toi-même? » il voulait savoir.

« Ouais » j'hésitais à dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans ta vie qui mérite punition? »

« Je suis pas aussi beau que d'autres garçons, et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie parce que je ne serais pas aussi talentueux pour aller loin dans la vie, et je préfère être mort plutôt que de faire face à une autre brute homophobe » je lui racontais en pleurant.

« Dis-moi, Kurt. Es-tu suicidaire? »

« Non » je soupirais. C'était la vérité. Les mots de ma mère firent écho dans mon esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te garde en vie? » il me poussa.

« Mon petit-copain »

« Vous faites un très beau couple tous les deux »

« Merci » je fis un léger sourire.

« Eh bien, Kurt, merci de m'avoir laissé te poser quelques questions. A ce propos, ton allocution s'améliore. Je n'ai aucune raison de croire que ce sera un problème de longue durée » il se prépara à partir.

« Attendez! »

« Oui? » le docteur se retourna.

« Quand pourra-on enlever les brides? » je demandais.

« Je vais envoyer un psychologue pour parler avec toi, et elle a ma permission pour les enlever »

« Oh » je marmonnais, m'allongeant sur les oreillers.

Super. Un putain de psy.

* * *

Voilà =)


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors

Hey ! Me revoilà avec (malheureusement) le dernier chapitre publié de l'auteur ...

Désolée, désolée, désolée et encore désolée du retard ! Je n'ai aucune raison valable si ce n'est que les cours à la fac ne sont pas aussi cools qu'ils le laissent paraitre ^^

Merci (je ne le dis jamais assez) à ceux qui suivent cette traduction, qui l'ont mise en favorite, ceux qui ont laissé une review et ceux qui lisent tout simplement l'histoire (chaque personne compte !). 3

Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je l'ai publié en vitesse pendant mon cours d'informatique ^^

Sur ceux, bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Visitors

**PDV Blaine**

Je retournais à Dalton en à peu près 10 minutes. L'hôpital n'était pas très loin. Cependant, je restais dans ma voiture pendant 1 heure environ. Juste à penser.

Vous connaissez ces moments où tu as besoin de silence ? Ouais. C'était un peu du même genre mais assis dans la pénombre du parking des étudiants.

Quand je sentis la raison reapparaître en moi après un moment, je sortis enfin de la voiture et marchai jusqu'à mon couloir de dortoir pour trouver Jeff, Nick, David et Wes assis sur le sol devant ma porte. Je soupirais quand je les vis mais je les laissais entrer quand même.

Jeff et Nick prirent position sur mon lit, David sur mon pouf et Wes s'assit à ses pieds. Je m'assis sur la chaise de mon bureau.

« On voulait te laisser de l'espace hier, mais on veut savoir comment il va » Jeff prit la parole.

« Il est stable mais c'est quoi stable dans sa situation ? »

« Il a eu un diagnostic ? »

« Uhm, ouais. Il souffre d'anorexie et de boulimie » je dis sans aucune émotion. Reste courageux.

« Oh mon dieu » Nick haleta.

« A quel point c'est mauvais ? »

Je voulais être courageux, mais cette question me frappa de plein fouet.

« C'est assez mauvais » j'étouffais. « Le docteur a dit qu'il est peu probable qu'il fasse une nouvelle crise d'épilepsie, et son élocution s'améliore- »

« Son élocution ? » Wes demanda. « Tu ne nous avez pas raconté ça »

« Apparemment ça a été provoqué par la perte d'oxygène dans son cerveau pendant la crise et son élocution a été affectée. C'était comme si il articulait mal »

« Oh, wow »

« Eh bien, c'est génial que ça s'améliore » Thad dit d'une manière encourageante. « Ça veut dire que son corps guérit petit à petit des petites parties de lui »

« Mais ses reins sont défaillants » je dis d'un ton brusque. Pour dire la vérité, ce qu'avait dit Thad était encourageant, mais il y avait plus de problèmes urgents qui contraient cette amélioration.

« Les reins de ma tante ont été défaillants une fois » Nick raconta. « Elle a été sous dialyse pendant une semaine, et ça vraiment bien fonctionné. Elle n'a eu aucun problème en cinq ans. «

« C'est la même période que Kurt- une semaine »

« Tu as l'air préoccupé par autre chose de plus important. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Mes amis me connaissent tellement bien. C'était un si grand soulagement de leur laisser savoir ce qui se passait.

« Il ne veut pas de traitement. Tu peux le voir dans ses yeux. C'est presque comme s'il prévoyait quelque chose. Comme s'il essayait d'aller mieux juste pour se débarrasser des docteurs et de ses parents. Et de moi »

« Tu peux le lui reprocher ? » Jeff demanda. La question me choqua.

« Quoi ? »

« Il était en train de mourir littéralement pour changer son apparence. Avec ce genre d'obsession, il va être en colère envers toutes les personnes qui se mettent en travers de son chemin »

« C'est tout à fait vrai » Wes consentit. « J'avais un cousin qui était accro à la cocaïne pendant trois ans. C'est devenu tellement grave que ça a affecté sa santé. Il est resté à l'hôpital pendant tellement de temps parce qu'il essayait de se suicider, mais, finalement, la thérapie l'a aidé à aller mieux. Maintenant il a une famille, mais, à l'époque, il était violent envers tous ceux qui voulaient seulement l'aider »

J'hochais la tête pour montrer ma compréhension.

« Je ne savais pas ça » Thad baissa le regard vers Wes qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne devrais pas être inquiet sur le fait qu'il essaye de te mettre à distance, c'est ce que je te dit. En ce moment, il est bloqué dans son esprit et il est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je suis désolé mais la dernière chose à laquelle il pense c'est toi »

« Je devrais rompre avec lui le temps qu'il aille mieux ? »

« NON ! » ils crièrent à l'unisson.

« Shhhh ! » je les prévins.

« Mec, je suis le résident assistant de l'étage. C'est bon » Wes répondit.

« Ne romps pas avec lui, Anderson »

« C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu »

« Désolé » je marmonnais et baissais le regard.

« Juste… aide le. Distrait-le du fait qu'il soit à l'hôpital. Ça doit craindre là-bas » Jeff suggéra. Les autres hochèrent la tête pour monter leur accord.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » je demandais.

**PDV Kurt.**

Le docteur partit avec la promesse d'un « gentil » psy en fin d'après-midi. Mon père alluma la télé contre ma volonté quelques heures plus tard. Il y avait trop de lumière provenant du soleil de l'après-midi pour voir l'écran.

« J'ai besoin de voir ce qui se passe en dehors de l'hôpital » il avait dit. L'histoire de ma vie.

Carole fit entrer sa tête dans les heures de midi. « Il est l'heure de manger, Burt ». Ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger les repas autre part car c'était trop bizarre dans ma propre chambre.

« Oh mon Dieu » elle dit. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ils essayent de me tuer » je murmurais. Mon père se leva, éteignit la télé, et alla rejoindre Carole.

« Je t'expliquerais pendant le déjeuner » il dit. Ils s'en allèrent, mais pas avant que Carole m'informa que Blaine était là.

Mon Dieu. Je suis attaché et je dois ressembler à rien. C'est l'opposé d'aguicheur. Merde.

Mon petit-ami entra de toute façon. Il portait un panier violet avec un nœud blanc au-dessus. Je baissais la tête.

« Uhm… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » il demanda, indiquant les sangles toutes sauf sexy. La question aurait pu être posée sur un ton accusateur, mais il semblait vraiment confus, alors je ne me mis pas en colère.

« J'ai essayé d'enlever mon tube » j'énonçais avec une once de honte. Blaine grimaça.

« Lequel ? » il arbora un léger sourire cependant. Je me forçais à rigoler.

« Celui relié à mon nez » Blaine vint s'asseoir à mes côté. Il posa le panier sur mes cuisses.

« C'est quoi ? » je demandais, essayant de voir ce qui était à l'intérieur.

« Un cadeau de ma part et de celle des Warblers. On a pensé que ça t'aiderait à ne pas trop t'ennuyer ici » il haussa les épaules.

« C'est vraiment attentionné de votre part, bébé » je souris sincèrement. « Montre-moi ce qu'il y a dedans » je dis, excité.

« Okay » il commença à sortir des choses. « On t'a ramené des produits pour tes cheveux, ton Ipod, du baume à lèvres, des grosses chaussettes poilues et un livre de sudoku » je gloussais à ce dernier.

« C'est Wes. Désolé » il sourit.

« Je l'adore. Remercie-les. Du plus profond de mon cœur »

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit. Ça faisait du bien.

Un coup à la porte. Les seuls qui font ça sont les personnes qui travaillent ici. Ma famille et Blaine entrent sans frapper. Je roulais les yeux quand une dame entra et se présenta comme étant la psychologue.

« Je vais rejoindre tes parents, Kurt » Blaine dit pour s'excuser. Il prit le panier posé sur mes cuisses et déposa un baiser sur mon crâne avant de partir.

Dr. Williams s'assit sur le tabouret sur lequel chaque docteur s'asseyait.

« Ton petit-ami est si charmant. C'est même écrit sur ton dossier. Les infirmière l'adorent »

Cela me fit sourire. Il n'y a que Blaine pour laisser une telle impression dans n'importe quel endroit.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Huit mois » je lui donnais une réponse brève, pas encore sûr de sa personne. Elle fredonna.

« Et tu t'es affamé depuis 4 mois avant cela. Comment l'as-tu caché pendant l'entièreté de votre relation ? » elle demanda avec incrédulité.

« C'était facile pendant le premier semestre de cours » je m'ouvrit un peu plus. « C'était la première fois que nous vivions techniquement ensemble »

« Car ton lycée est un internat » elle ajouta.

« Oui. Il ne connaissait pas mes habitudes »

« Je vois. Il ne pensait pas que quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire jusqu'à que tu pousses la chose » elle supposa.

« Je pense » j'admis, tirant sur les sangles accrochées à mes poignets. « On pourrait les enlever ? » j'ajoutais. « elles me rendent nerveux »

« Eh bien, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé » elle déclara comme une mère qui grondait son enfant. Je restais silencieux et évitais son regard.

« Comment tu te sentais à ce moment ? »

J'haussais les épaules comme si je ne savais pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ? »

Une nouvelle fois j'haussais les épaules.

« Était-ce le nombre de calories que tu as vu que la poche contenait ? » elle devina. Je pris une grande inspiration sans réfléchir.

« Voyons ce qui est marqué » elle dit et se leva. Elle sortit un marqueur noir de sa blouse blanche et écrivit sur la poche en plastique. Quand elle se dégagea du passage, je vis qu'il y avait écrit « 30 000 Sport Beans* »

Elle s'approcha également de moi pour désangler mes poignets puis mes chevilles.

« Merci » je murmurais, les caressant.

« Est-ce que les calories étaient la chose que tu surveillais quand tu t'affamais ? » elle me questionna.

« Ouais »

« Tu dois travailler sur le fait que tu doives apprendre ce qu'est une relation saine avec la nourriture. J'ai eu une session avec ton père, et il semble que tu n'as jamais eu de relation stable avec la nourriture après le décès de ta mère »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ça » j'admettais.

« L'idée du trouble alimentaire peut être quelque chose qui a été acquis pendant l'enfance. Tandis que cela n'a pas de conséquences sévères, il peut exploser et se transformer en un trouble alimentaire en pleine puissance, si il n'y a pas d'intervention » elle expliqua.

« En plus de travailler sur cela, tu as également besoin de soutien pendant les périodes où tu auras des flashbacks ou quand la vie deviendra un peu trop dure. T'en prendre à toi-même ne résout rien à la fin, Kurt » elle dit avec une telle sévérité que tout ce que je pus faire c'est hocher la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle donna une petite tape sur ma main et se leva.

« Merci de m'avoir autorisé à interrompre ton temps avec ton petit-ami pour parler. Je vais dire au docteur que nous avons parlé pour qu'il revienne sur ton traitement pour après ton départ de l'hôpital » elle ajouta avant de quitter la chambre.

« Okay » je dis tout simplement. Elle était un peu envahissante, mais plusieurs choses me marquèrent.

Un journal intime et un stylo se distinguèrent du panier. Blaine avait oublié de m'en parler. J'attrapais les deux et écrivais.

_T'en prendre à toi-même ne résout rien à la fin._

* * *

*Sport Beans: ce sont des bonbons multicolores vendus en sachet qui procurent de l'énérgie pendant les performances sportives. (je ne savais pas comment le traduire).

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Laissez une review, ca fera sourire une personne (moi^^) et peut-être d'autres, on ne sait jamais =)


	15. Chapter 15: To remember later

Bonjour !

Mes chéris, ça fait tellement longtemps =)

Voici le dernier chapitre publié par l'auteur de la fanfiction, j'ai enfin fini à le traduire. Pour ce qui est de Dermatillomania, je ne sais pas quand je vais publier la suite -non pas que j'ai abandonné la fanfiction, elleme tient tellement à cœur que je me forcerais à l'écrire s'il le faut- mais elle est en cours d'écriture.

Bien sûr, Glee, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : To remember Later

**PDV Blaine**

C'était le cinquième jour de Kurt en soins intensifs. J'accourais à l'hôpital dès que les cours terminèrent l'après-midi. C'était vraiment devenu une habitude, mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour où ils allaient enlever la machine à dialyse.

« Hey Blaine. Comment étaient les cours ? » Carole m'accueillit d'une voix douce. Je posais mon sac sur le rebord de la fenêtre et m'asseyais.

« C'était fatiguant » je répondais, essayant de faire ressembler mon ton au sien. Kurt dormait sous une montagne de couvertures, pas de machine à dialyse en vue. Ils ont dû l'enlever dans la matinée. « Comment s'est passée la nuit ? » je demandais avec impatience.

« On dirait qu'il va mieux » elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

« Je ne veux pas être pessimiste » je regardais mon petit-ami pâle « mais il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux ». Les cheveux de Kurt pointaient à des angles bizarres sur son oreiller. Je fis courir mes doigts dans sa chevelure avec douceur, conscient de l'époque où je faisais la même chose et que ses cheveux tombaient.

« Eh bien, ils disent que ses reins vont mieux, ils sont presque guéris. Je pense qu'il est resté ici trop longtemps »

« Mmm » Kurt bougea. « Je le pense aussi »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé » Je rétractais ma main. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller »

Il toussa légèrement et grogna tandis qu'il se redressait à l'aide de ses bras tremblotants.

« Je suis content que tu l'aies fait » il sourit paresseusement. « Je voulais te voir ». Il tint ses bras maigres vers moi.

« Oh, Blaine! » Carole nous interrompit quand je m'apprêtais à plonger mon visage dans le cou de Kurt pour lui faire un câlin. « Kurt est transféré hors de l'unité de soins intensifs »

« C'est vrai ? » Je me reculais pour la regarder. « C'est super, mon cœur » Je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il eut une nouvelle fois un sourire paresseux.

« Un pas de plus vers la sortie »

« Voici ce que nous allons faire Kurt » l'infirmière parla joyeusement quand le déménagement s'approcha un peu plus tard. Burt venait tout juste d'arriver il y quelques minutes.

« La seule chose que l'on va enlever c'est ton cathéter, mais tu dois te mettre debout pendant quelques secondes » Les yeux de Kurt s'illuminèrent à ces mots « Malheureusement, nous devons faire d'une pierre deux coup et donc te peser »

Le visage de Kurt se décomposa tellement qu'il fallut que je rassemble toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'avancer vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras, pour faire disparaitre sa douleur.

« On ne te laissera pas voir les chiffres » elle ajouta timidement, ayant peur du changement soudain d'émotions de Kurt. Le moniteur cardiaque bipa une fois quand le cœur de Kurt sauta un battement.

« On est là pour toi, gamin » son père fit un pas en avant et tapota gentiment son épaule. Kurt était silencieux depuis un long moment. Etait-il en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation ? Mais il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et me regarda. Un mot, et je savais que notre relation n'allait pas se briser à cause de toute cette épreuve. Etre lié à quelqu'un d'autre dans une relation amoureuse veut dire qu'il doit y avoir un peu d'embuches sur le chemin. Ou de grosses embuches*, dans notre cas.

« A l'aide »

Etant plutôt romantique, si je peux le dire, je m'approchais de son lit et déposais trois baisers sur sa main. Sachant que je nous exposais devant ses parents et l'infirmière, je me penchais pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'aime »

Les coins de ses lèvres gercées se relevèrent légèrement quand il hocha la tête à l'infirmière. Elle tira le rideau d'isolement pour retirer le cathéter, ce qui provoqua un sifflement étouffé de la part de Kurt.

Enfin, elle fit descendre les barreaux d'un des côtés du lit et prépara le fauteuil roulant. Après s'être dépêchée d'accrocher l'intraveineuse à un poteau, elle partit chercher le pèse-personne. Kurt arriva à balancer ses jambes sur le côté du lit.

« Okay Kurt » l'infirmière revint dans la chambre. « Prêt à étirer tes jambes ? » Elle se tint d'un côté pendant que Burt se trouvait de l'autre.

« Je suis prêt » Kurt glapit. Alors qu'ils l'aidaient à se lever, quelques craquements provenant de son dos pouvaient être entendus.

« Oww » il rit nerveusement mais essaya de tenir un peu plus droit.

« Des vertiges ? » l'infirmière demanda.

« Si je dis 'oui', est-ce que ce serait mauvais ? »

« C'est naturel d'avoir la tête qui tourne, chéri » Carole le rassura. « Tu es resté allongé pendant trop longtemps »

« On va juste te tenir encore un petit peu » Burt éclaircit sa voix. Je remarquais alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient quasiment autour du biceps de Kurt.

Kurt me fixait, debout en face de moi. Enfin, il fixait mon torse. Tout à coup, je me rendis compte qu'il essayait d'égaler ma respiration.

« Tu penses que tu peux monter sur la balance ? »

Accompagné d'une grande respiration qui ne venait pas de moi, Kurt hocha la tête. Ils l'aidèrent à monter sur le pèse-personne. Il leva le regard sur moi.

Wow.

Si j'avais eu besoin de simuler une émotion avant, ce n'était rien comparé à avoir à garder une expression de soutien parfaite.

Il avança d'un pas et la chambre devint silencieuse. Peut-être même que tout l'hôpital s'était tut.

Après un temps interminable, la balance émit un bip. Kurt sursauta légèrement mais ne cassa pas le contact visuel.

« Tu peux regarder si tu le veux » il marmonna, à peine audible.

Et, mon Dieu, que j'en avais envie. A quel point était-ce mauvais ? La sonde d'alimentation avait-elle aidé ? Pour combien de temps en avait-il encore ?

« Ton poids » j'essayais d'utiliser un ton autoritaire pour dissimuler les tremblements dans sa voix, « ne signifie rien pour moi, Kurt »

« C'est l'heure du fauteuil roulant ! » l'infirmière coupa le silence. Une bonne chose également car Kurt commençait à quelque peu tituber.

« C'était la parfaite réponse, gamin » Burt commenta dès que Kurt fut roulé vers sa nouvelle chambre.

* * *

**PDV Kurt**

Il n'y a aucun sentiment que je pouvais identifier comme celui que tu ressens quand tu es admis dans l'aile psychiatrique d'un hôpital.

« Nous y sommes » l'infirmière s'arrêta devant une chambre vide dans la-dite section. La pièce était mille fois mieux que la chambre des soins intensifs. Les murs étaient verts pâle, et elle aurait pu passer pour un dortoir de Dalton avec la commode dans le coin et un fauteuil rembourré près de la fenêtre. Le lit était malheureusement encore et toujours un lit d'hôpital.

« Tu auras un vrai lit quand tu iras mieux » l'infirmière dut lire dans mes pensées tandis qu'elle garait le fauteuil près du lit Hill-Rom**. « Tu vas continuer à recevoir des fluides intraveineux, alors on garde ce lit. Prêt à te lever une nouvelle fois ? »

Ma respiration se saccada. Je ne voulais dire à personne que me lever pour être pesé m'avait presque vidé de toute énergie. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de me souvenir de respirer et d'attendre que ça passe.

« Kurt ? » Le doux visage de Blaine apparut juste devant moi. J'ai dû laisser le silence s'étendre un peu trop longtemps.

« Je,uh » je trifouillais mes affreux cuticules. « J'ai peut-être besoin d'aide »

« Oh, mon pote » mon père intervint. « On allait pas te laisser faire ça tout seul de toute façon »

L'infirmière et mon père me soulevèrent pour me déposer dans mon lit. Blaine, qui avait emmené l'énorme ours, le déposa à mes côtés avant de tirer les couvertures sur moi. Quand toutes mes affaires furent remises à leur place, l'infirmière partit avec la promesse d'une _super_ journée demain. Quoique ça veuille dire. Je me tournais vers mon père quand elle partit, les émotions que j'avais embouteillées brûlant à l'intérieur de moi.

« Le service psychiatrique ? » je sifflais. Il écarquilla les yeux et leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Je ne suis pas fou ! »

« Bébé » Blaine commença timidement. « Les services psychiatriques ne sont pas pour les personnes folles. Quelques fois, les personnes ont juste besoin d'un petit peu d'aide »

« Service. Psychiatrique. Ça va être comme en prison » je crachais, mémorisant secrètement ce qu'il avait dit qu'il devait écrire dans mon carnet plus tard. _Quelques fois, les personnes ont juste besoin d'un petit peu d'aide_.

« Une fois que tu seras débarrassé des traitements, tu pourras sortir » Carole caressa ma main.

« Attend, c'est vrai ? Plus d'hôpitaux ? » J'étais choqué. Il y a quelques jours, je m'étais résigné à un destin fait de draps stérilisés et d'éclairages fluorescents.

« Eh bien, cela dépend de comment ça se passe ici » mon père intervint. « Si tu ne peux pas recommencer à manger, il y a des programmes en consultation externe qui peuvent aider »

Encore un nouvel ultimatum. Si tu ne manges pas cela, si tu ne peux pas garder ça, si tu continues à refuser, etc … Je me suis reclus dans un coin, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bonjour Kurt ! » La putain de psy entra en se pavanant dans ma chambre le lendemain. « Enchantée de te voir dans cet étage »

« 'jour » je soufflais. Ce n'était pas une salutation. C'était simplement une reconnaissance de la période de la journée. Dr. Williams fit rouler un tabouret jusqu'à mon lit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très excité d'être sorti de l'unité des soins intensifs » elle m'observa trifouiller la couverture qui gratte.

« Oh, je le suis. C'est juste que je ne suis pas une personne du matin »

« Je vois » elle hocha la tête. « Maintenant, comment tu te sens d'être dans l'unité psychiatrique ? »

Je fermais ma bouche. Ça m'éviterait de laisser échapper des remarques déplacées.

« J'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas vraiment ravi » elle regarda ses notes. J'ai dû lui lancer un regard confus car elle me dit « Ton père » je roulais les yeux. Allez comprendre.

« Une fois, j'ai eu une patiente dans cette section qui avait 5 ans » Dr. Williams commença. 5 ans ? C'est bien trop jeune pour avoir un quelconque problème mental.

« Elle refusait de manger parce qu'elle haïssait la texture de nombreux aliments » elle continua. « Après quelques mois ici, elle a appris à trouver des aliments qu'elle arrivait à tolérer et elle a complètement guérie »

« Des mois ? » je répétais. L'été sera presque fini, la terminale commencera. Serais-je encore à l'hôpital ? Dans le service psychiatrique ?

« Je ne pense pas que tu seras là pendant des mois, Kurt » elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes une nouvelle fois. « En fait, nous avons un objectif pour toi. Nous espérons que tu seras sorti d'ici dans 2 semaines, cela dépendra de comment tu t'en sors avec les traitements et quelques restrictions » elle croisa les jambes. « Mais je t'ai raconté cette histoire car je veux t'assurer que tu es loin d'être fou. Tu as dû te trouver dans un endroit horrible pour vouloir t'infliger de la douleur, ai-je raison ? »

Le simple fait qu'une personne valide mes inquiétudes, mes peurs et mes frustrations… Cette chaleur familiale derrière mes yeux me prévint de l'arrivée de larmes, la boule dans ma gorge était bien trop proéminente pour parler. J'acquiesçais et essayais avec désespoir de cligner des yeux pour faire disparaitre la sensation de larmes dans mes yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de la folie, Kurt. Une fois, quelqu'un a dit, 'Les manières avec lesquelles tu essayes de noyer ta tristesse ne font pas de toi une mauvaise personne' ».

Nous étions silencieux quand elle m'offrit un mouchoir. Les larmes étaient définitivement en train de couler maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Dis-moi un truc. Qu'est-ce que le fait de t'affamer te procure comme émotions ? Est-ce que ça te rends heureux ou ça te comble de quelque manière que ce soit ? » Elle prit à nouveau son stylo. Je soufflais en tremblant.

« J'ai l'impression d'être discipliné » je répondais. Brutale franchise. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment la psy a réussi à m'extorquer cette réponse, mais nous y voilà. « A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose de stupide ou que j'échoue à quelque chose, je ne mange pas » »

« C'est comme une punition » Dr Williams expliqua. « Hé bien Kurt, je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à te pardonner » elle sourit gentiment. Elle repoussa le tabouret et se mit debout quand une machine commença à biper.

« Demain on va te réintroduire à la nourriture » elle toucha à ma poche à perfusion. Ma main jaillit immédiatement à ma bouche pour mordiller mes ongles.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais que ta famille soit là ? »

« Blaine » je lâchais. J'avais besoin qu'il soit là. Lui seul pourrait me calmer. Et dieu sait que mon esprit était déjà en train de bourdonner à cause de l'anxiété.

« Pas ton père ou ta belle-mère ? » Dr. Williams me poussa.

« Pas tout de suite » je marmonnais. Ils n'avaient pas été présents pendant la plupart du temps où je m'étais affamé. Même, ce n'était pas eux qui étaient restés à mes côtés pendant que vomissais mon repas dans une poubelle d'un parc.

« C'est pas grave. Un jour, on arrivera à ce point. Je vais contacter tes parents et Blaine à ce propos. Ne t'inquiète pas de la nourriture qu'on te servira. On peut choisir » elle me fit un clin d'œil. Comme si c'était une sorte de jeu. Malheureusement pour moi, mes nerfs commençaient à prendre le dessus sur moi. Des respirations courtes. Une vision floue.

Plus d'air.

Plus d'air.

Plus d'air.

« Tu es en train de paniquer » elle commenta avec finesse.

« Sans blague » je dis d'un ton agressif, agrippant mes cheveux pour faire arrêter ce chaos. Dr. Williams quitta rapidement la pièce, mais je savais qu'elle allait revenir. Peut-être avec ces putains de sangles. Non pas ça.

Non.

Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je ne pourrais pas-

Je-

Plus d'air.

J'arrive pas.

Plus d'air.

« Prends ça » Dr Williams apparut soudainement devant moi avec un gobelet qui contenait une pilule en forme de barre. « C'est du Xanax. Tu dois vraiment te calmer si tu veux que ton cœur aille mieux et que tu puisses sortir »

Je fronçais les yeux mais l'avalai quand même. Dr Williams s'assit sur le siège à nouveau et prit quelques notes.

« Je vois que tu te calmes plus facilement quand tu copies la respiration d'une autre personne. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de copier la mienne pendant un instant ? Pas de conversation, juste la respiration »

Et je le fis. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je calmais pour ma santé, mais l'idée de pouvoir sortir était si… tentante.

La pièce était si silencieuse. Je pouvais entendre le bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur. La monotonie de ces sons et le rythme de la respiration me berçaient.

« Oh, mon Dieu » j'essayais d'articuler. « C'est quoi ? »

Dr William. « Tu te sens enfin calme ? »

J'hochais la tête.

Et je plongeais dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

*Il y avait une sorte de métaphore avec le feu dans la FF originelle donc j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour la retranscrire. Il y a tellement de mots en anglais qui ne peuvent pas se traduire littéralement donc je m'excuse si il y a des phrases qui n'ont pas beaucoup de sens =)

**Hill-Rom : c'est juste pour vous dire que c'est une entreprise qui produit et répare le matériel médico-chirurgical.

Encore désolée si j'ai fait des fautes ou que des phrases manquent un peu de sens ...

Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP pour montrer qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cela =)


End file.
